Mister Sexy
by MissClaire29
Summary: Bella étudie l'histoire à l'Université de Seattle. Jasper est son nouveau professeur de civilisation américaine. Lentement, ils se trouvent des intérêts communs et tombent amoureux... À leurs risques et périls.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me voici de retour sur Fanfiction !**

 **Je m'étais créé un autre compte mais je n'avais plus l'inspiration ni le temps... Donc je la retranscris en français pour vous la publier ici. Je ne sais pas tous les combien de temps je publierai mais j'essayerai de le faire au moins une fois/semaine.**

 **Gros bisous à tous!**

* * *

Résumé : Bella étudie l'histoire à l'Université de Seattle. Jasper est son nouveau professeur de civilisation américaine. Lentement, ils se trouvent des intérêts communs et tombent amoureux... À leurs risques et périls.

* * *

-Bella ! Nous allons être en retard !

-Relax, Lice, nous ne sommes pas en retard, il n'est même pas 8h00.

 **Alice, ma colocataire depuis le lycée, est une fille stressant pour tout et rien. Je ne sais pas comment elle n'est pas fatiguée de stresser pour tout ce qui ne stresse généralement personne.**

-Tu as cours à 8h15.

-Non… TU as cours à 8h15, mais pas moi.

-Tu ne te souviens pas du mail disant que le nouveau professeur de civilisation américaine mettait ses heures à 8h15 les lundis et jeudis à l'amphithéâtre D parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre créneau pour les mettre ? Sérieusement, où est ta tête ?

-Merde, j'ai complètement oublié ! Alice, je suis tellement en retard ! **Répondis-je, en sautant hors de mon lit.**

-Je sais, je sais. Comment ferais-tu sans moi ?

 **Je courus à la salle de bain et m'y enfermais pour prendre une douche express. Je n'avais que dix minutes pour être prête, donc je me dépêchais. Après ma douche, je fis une tresse rapide et sautais dans une belle robe marine avec de la dentelle dans le dos, mis mes ballerines, et pris mon sac avec mon ordinateur dedans.**

-Prête à partir ?

-Je ne suis pas maquillée.

-Je le ferais si nous avons du temps avant que la cloche ne sonne.

-Bien. Allons-y.

 **Nous sortîmes de notre appartement et marchâmes rapidement jusqu'à l'université.**

-Tu vois… 8h02. Nous avons le temps de faire quelque chose à ton visage.

-Est-ce si terrible ?

-Heureusement, non. La crème que je t'ai ramenée de Londres fera parfaitement son travail.

 **Elle mit une crème hydratante teintée sur mon visage, appliqua un peu de rouge à lèvres nude et me sourit.**

-Et voilà, jolie fille !

-Merci, Lice.

 **La cloche retentit, ce qui signifiait que nous devions nous séparer et aller en classe. Je quittais Alice et allais à l'amphithéâtre D, où tout le monde était assis à attendre le nouveau professeur. Je retrouvais Angela et Jake, mes camarades de classe, et ouvrit mon ordinateur.**

-Tu es très jolie, **fit Jake.**

-Merci, Jake.

 **Je ne pus pas me retenir et rougis à sa remarque. Je savais que Jake m'aimait depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés en première année, mais il restait un ami à mes yeux, je n'avais pas besoin d'un petit ami en ce moment.**

-Tu sais qui c'est ?

-Apparemment il est blond, jeune et à croquer.

-À croquer ?

 **Un jeune homme entra dans l'amphithéâtre et se plaça derrière le bureau sur l'estrade. Il plaça le micro sur sa chemise, avant de tousser.**

-Bonjour à tous, je suis Jasper Whitlock, votre nouveau professeur de civilisation américaine. Je suis désolé de vous sortir de votre lit si tôt, mais comme dit dans le mail que vous avez reçu, je n'avais pas d'autres créneaux pour mettre ces heures ailleurs. Donc, nous allons commencer. Que savez-vous à propos de la création de ce que nous appelons maintenant les États-Unis d'Amérique ? Est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment ça a commencé ?

 **Angela me donna un coup de coude, et me regarda l'air de dire que je savais. Je levai les yeux et levais timidement la main.**

-Oui ?

-La création de Jamestown ?

-Exactement, Mlle…

-Swan…

-C'est exact, Mlle Swan. Ça a commencé avec Jamestown. Vous avez la date ?

-Les anglais sont partis en 1606 et sont arrivés en 1607.

-Exactement. Autre chose à dire ?

-Je pourrais, mais vous êtes le professeur, non ?

 **L'ensemble de l'amphithéâtre ria à mon observation, et je devins rouge comme un homard trop cuit. J'écoutais attentivement et notais tout ce que le professeur disait, de la fondation de Jamestown à l'arrivée des Pères Pèlerins en Amérique.**

-Un mois après leur arrivée, les Pères Pèlerins créèrent la ville de Plymouth, et la baptisèrent New Plymouth. Mais il était trop tard pour planter des cultures. De nombreux colons sont morts du scorbut et de malnutrition pendant cet horrible hiver. Sur les 102 passagers du Mayflower, seulement 44 ont survécu. Encore une fois, comme à Jamestown, la gentillesse des locaux les sauvèrent d'une mort glaciale. Le courage remarquable des pèlerins fut récompensé au printemps suivant. Lorsque le Mayflower est retourné en Europe, pas un seul pèlerin ne déserta Plymouth. Pour les aider, un local, qui avait été enlevé et emmené en Angleterre une décennie auparavant, servit d'interprète avec les tribus locales et enseigna aux pèlerins comment faire pousser du maïs. Le chef de la tribu Wampanoag signa une alliance avec les pèlerins pendant l'été et compléta la réserve alimentaire des pèlerins pour les premières années. Pendant l'automne 1621, les pèlerins étaient très reconnaissants. Après la récolte, Massasoit et environ quatre-vingt dix autres Indiens ont joint les pèlerins pour la grande tradition anglaise de la "Fête de la Moisson". Les participants célébrèrent pendant plusieurs jours, en mangeant de l'oie, du canard, de la dinde, du poisson, et bien sûr, du maïs, à la suite d'une récolte de maïs abondante. Ceci est devenu une tradition de nos jours… Thanksgiving. Voilà comment, chaque quatrième jeudi de novembre, les familles américaines mangent d'une dinde aux canneberges avec des patates douces et une tarte à la citrouille.

 **La cloche sonna, et tout le monde rangea leurs ordinateurs portables dans leurs sacs.**

-Une minute ! Je veux que vous achetiez deux livres qui pourraient vous aider avec cette classe de civilisation américaine. Le premier s'appelle « L'histoire populaire des Etats-Unis » d'Howard Zinn pour les cours d'amphithéâtre et le second «Voices of Freedom » d'Eric Foner pour la classe en groupes. Ils sont autour de 25$ chacun, mais ils vont vraiment vous aider avec ces cours... Donc, nous verrons demain pour les groupes 2 et 4, et après-demain pour les groupes 1 et 3. Passez une bonne journée !

 **Tout le monde quitta l'amphithéâtre, et j'allais voir M. Whitlock une fois qu'il n'y avait plus que lui et moi dans la pièce.**

-Oui, Mlle Swan ?

-Je me demandais... Avez-vous une liste de livres pour approfondir les sujets ?

-Vous m'avez l'air d'être une jeune fille travailleuse, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'aime l'histoire… Toute sorte d'histoire.

-Quel est votre préférée ?

-Hum ... Je ne peux pas choisir entre l'Angleterre, l'Amérique, ou la France.

-Trois grandes histoires… Pour les livres que vous pouvez acheter, je pense à « L'Histoire des États-Unis », de Charles Austin Beard ou « L'histoire des États-Unis pour les nuls ». Mais vous ne semblez pas nulle, alors je vous recommande le premier.

-Merci, M. Whitlock.

-C'est un plaisir, Mlle Swan.

-Bonne journée.

-À demain.

 **Je passais ma matinée ailleurs, mon esprit pensant à ce nouveau professeur de civilisation américaine. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui me rendait perplexe... La cloche sonna finalement la pause déjeuner, et je rejoignis Alice à la cafétéria de l'université.**

-Hé, jolie fille sexy !

-Sexy… Pas tellement, **rougis-je.**

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en toi ? C'est tellement honteux que tu ne puisses pas voir combien tu es belle.

-Lice, tu me gênes.

-Oh ma belle, tu peux l'être... Alors, comment s'est passée ta matinée ?

-Déroutant.

-Déroutant ?

-Oui... Ce nouveau professeur de civilisation américaine... Il...

-Il quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il a cette chose qui me... Oh mon dieu... Je suis tellement nulle…

-Dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Il est... Intimidant.

-Et ?

-Et rien, Alice ! C'est tout. Il est vraiment intimidant. En passant, je dois aller à la librairie acheter quelques livres pour les cours.

-D'accord, Pouvons-nous le faire après notre dernier cours ?

-Oui, je termine à 15h45.

-La même ! Ensuite, nous pourrions aller au supermarché, nous n'avons plus de jus de fruits et de céréales.

-Ça me va.

 **Nous mangeâmes notre déjeuner en discutant sur ce que nous devions acheter au supermarché et nous nous séparâmes pour aller en cours. Lorsque 15h45 sonna, je retrouvais Alice contre la porte de ma classe, et nous quittâmes le campus ensemble pour aller à la librairie, ma liste de livres dans la poche de ma veste. Alors que je me promenais entre les différents rayons, je vis M. Whitlock regarder des livres d'histoire.**

-Vous cherchez quelque chose ? **Demandais-je.**

-Rien de bien spécifique... Je me promène juste pour trouver quelque chose à lire.

-Quel genre de livre ?

-Hum... Littérature américaine. Classique.

-Je peux vous suggérer "The Great Gatsby", **dis-je en prenant le livre dans mes mains.** Ou alors "Des souris et des hommes"... Je les ai lus, et je les ai aimés. "Les Raisins de la colère"... Grand livre aussi...

-Merci pour vos recommandations, Mlle Swan.

-De rien.

-Achetez-vous vos livres de civilisation américaine ?

-C'est pourquoi je suis ici, en effet.

-Vous êtes venue seule ?

-Non, ma colocataire est venue avec moi... Je ne sais pas où elle est…

-Eh bien, je vais vous laisser. À demain, pour le cours en groupe. Passez une bonne fin de journée.

-Vous aussi.

 **Il me laissa, et j'allais au rayon des livres scolaires pour trouver les livres que M. Whitlock voulait que nous ayons. Alice me rejoignit et nous passâmes à la caisse. Alors que nous sortions de la librairie, Alice ne pouvait pas empêcher de me poser des milliards de questions au sujet de M. Whitlock, car elle m'avait vu lui parler.**

-De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

-De bouquins.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais. Tu penses qu'on a parlé de quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Lice...

-Tu ressens quelque chose pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne ressens rien... Lice, c'est mon professeur !

-Il est très beau, admets-le ! Qui ne le verrait pas ?

-Je le vois... Mais voilà. Rien ne se passera.

-Bien. Allons faire des courses. Tu as le sac de courses?

-Dans mon sac.

 **Nous allâmes à l'épicerie et achetâmes beaucoup de chose. Nous rentrâmes ensuite, et je cuisinais pour nous deux, puis nous étudiâmes le reste de la soirée. Je lus le début du cours de demain pour savoir de ce que nous allions discuter et faire demain. Je m'endormis rapidement et rêvais de M. Whitlock toute la nuit.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello hello :) Nouveau chapitre en ligne !  
**_

 _ **Pas beaucoup de reviews pour le moment mais j'espère que ça changera ^^**_

 _ **À très bientôt,**_

 _ **Claire**_

* * *

Claire B : Merci beaucoup :D Bisous !

* * *

 **Je me réveillais moite à 7h40. Alice était déjà réveillée et en choisissait sa tenue dans notre placard commun.**

-Bonjour, Lice.

-Salut ! Comment ça va ?

-J'ai chaud, et toi ?

-Ça va. Pourquoi tu as chaud ?

-Il fait chaud ici...

-Je vois. Dis-moi... Jean rouge ou jupe en jean avec ce haut ?

-Hum... La jupe.

-Merci ! Donc, quand vois-tu mister sexy ?

-Aujourd'hui, de 10h30 à 12h30.

-Super ! Mets une robe !

-Lice…

-Quoi ?

-Je ne porterais pas de robe, **soupirais-je.**

-Et pourquoi pas ? Tu devrais être un peu plus féminine.

-Je suis féminine!

-Sûrement pas avec tes jeans et des Converses.

-C'est féminin.

-Un t-shirt avec un jean et des ballerines est féminin.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, veux-tu ? Tu vas être en retard, il est déjà 7h47.

-Je sais... Je ne savais pas quoi porter.

 **Alice alla à la salle de bains pour s'habiller et réapparut pour prendre sa veste en jean et son sac.**

-Nous nous verrons à la cafétéria?

-Bien sûr. Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde.

-Tu me parleras de mister Sexy ?

-Mister Sexy… Quel surnom... Il n'y aura rien à dire, Lice.

-Je suis sûre que si. À un de ces quatre.

-Passe une bonne matinée.

-Toi aussi.

 **Alice partit et je sortis du lit pour prendre une longue douche. Je fouillais dans mon placard pour trouver quelque chose de confortable. Je fis une queue de cheval et quittais l'appartement, mon sac sur mon épaule, pour aller en classe. Inconsciemment, j'étais impatiente de voir M. Whitlock de nouveau – ou mister Sexy comme Alice le surnommait. Il y avait en lui quelque chose qui me plaisait... Je séchais mon cours de 9h15 et lus les premières pages du livre que mister Sexy m'avait conseillé d'acheter hier.**

-Bonjour, Mlle Swan.

 **Je levai la tête et croisai une paire de magnifiques yeux. C'était mister Sexy. Ses yeux si profonds... Je me noierais dans ses yeux.**

-Bon…Bonjour, Monsieur Whitlock.

 **J'avais presque dit mister Sexy. Mais ça lui allait si bien...** **Mr. Whitlock était très beau.** **Mince mais pas si mince, musclé mais pas si musclé. Il était séduisant, déroutant... De toute évidence, il était sexy.**

-Vous l'avez acheté.

-Quoi ?

-Le livre que je vous ai recommandé. Vous l'avez acheté.

-Oh oui... Oui, je l'ai fait.

-Comment le trouvez-vous ?

-Je n'ai lu que dix pages, donc je ne peux pas vous dire.

-D'accord. Rendez-vous en classe, **sourit mister Sexy.**

-Bien sûr.

 **Il partit et je me concentrais sur mon livre jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Je partis devant la salle de cours, et m'assis à côté d'Angela et M. Whitlock entra dans la salle, tout le monde se taisant.**

-Bonjour à tous. Pour ce premier cours en groupe, je veux que vous vous présentiez. Mais pour compliquer l'exercice, je veux que vous disiez à la fin de l'exercice 'Si j'avais vécu au 18ème siècle, j'aurais été ce personnage historique parce que...' Et vous n'êtes pas obligés de dire des choses privées sur vous. Donc, je vais commencer, si vous voulez. Je m'appelle Jasper Whitlock, j'ai 26 ans, et je suis professeur d'histoire spécialisé dans la guerre civile américaine. J'adore la littérature et l'histoire américaine. Et si je devais vivre dans le vingtième siècle, j'aurais été Martin Luther King parce qu'il a lutté pour les libertés du peuple afro-américain. Vous voyez ? Ce n'est pas difficile.

 **Chaque étudiant joua le jeu, et ce fut rapidement mon tour. Trop rapidement pour pouvoir fuir cet exercice.**

-Miss Swan ?

-Désolée... Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai vingt ans. Je vis avec ma meilleure amie Alice... J'aime la littérature et l'histoire... Si je devais vivre... Puis-je changer la question ?

-Bien sûre.

-Si je devais être un personnage de livre, j'aurais été Juliette Capulet de Roméo et Juliette, écrit par Shakespeare, parce qu'elle vit un amour interdit avec le fils de la famille rivale de la Capulet, Roméo Montaigu.

-Pourquoi ce choix ?

-À cause de la tournure et du destin tragique de leur amour...

-Merci de cette intervention, Mlle Swan.

 **Il me regarda si profondément avec ses yeux magnétiques... Je ne savais pas à ce moment très précis que je préférerais... Être consommée par le feu ou être gelée par la glace... Une citation de Robert Frost que j'aimais vint à mon esprit:** _"Le désir ayant embrasé mon âme, je suis de ceux qui penchent pour les flammes. Mais s'il fallait que deux fois je trépasse, je crois connaître assez la haine pour savoir que dans ce domaine, la glace serait toute aussi souveraine et efficace."_

-Vous dites, Mlle Swan ?

-Quoi ? **Répondis-je innocemment.**

-Vous venez de dire quelque chose à propos de glace...

-Oh c'est juste une citation que j'aime de Robert Frost... Je ne pensais pas l'avoir dite à haute voix. Désolée.

-Pas de problème.

 **Je passe le reste de la classe hors de la lune, et je sentais une sorte de soulagement quand la cloche a sonné.**

-D'accord tout le monde ! Rendez-vous jeudi à 8h15. Passez une bonne journée et n'oubliez pas d'acheter vos livres, vous en aurez besoin pour les cours en amphithéâtre!

 **Je me cachais dans un groupe de personnes pour que mister Sexy ne me voie pas partir. Je savais qu'il voudrait me parler du fait que j'aie changé sa question, j'avais vu dans ses yeux que ça l'avait perturbé. Mon smartphone vibrait dans la poche de mon jean, et je vis un message d'Alice. Je savais déjà ce qu'il disait.**

 _*Hey ma jolie ! Je ne peux pas déjeuner avec toi aujourd'hui, j'ai eu un imprévu. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas... Rendez-vous ce soir au pub quiz organisé par la classe littéraire ? *_

 **Je soupirais et lui répondis sans regarder où j'allais.**

*Pas de problème, mais pas sûr que je viendrai ce pub qui…*

 **Je ne pus pas terminer mon message que je fonçais dans quelqu'un, et je me retrouvais en face de mister Sexy. Je déglutis et reculais, surprise alors qu'il avait l'air gêné.**

-Je suis tellement désolé... Vous ai-je fait mal ?

-Votre poids plume ne ferait de mal à personne, Mlle Swan... **Fit mister Sexy, en me souriant.**

 **Et évidemment, Mlle Swan - alias la fille la plus stupide au monde, alias moi - rougit à cette phrase.**

-Je ne vous ai pas vue sortir de la classe... Je devais vous parler...

-À propos de quoi ?

-La raison pour laquelle vous avez changé l'exercice.

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Vraiment ? Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose derrière tout cela.

-Il n'y a rien à dire... Vous avez fait une erreur. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois déjeuner, nous avons seulement une heure pour manger... Et le self est rapidement plein...

-Pas de problème.

 **Je baissai la tête et sortit de l'immeuble pour prendre une bouffée d'air frais. Je me sentais comme en apnée tout le temps quand j'étais près de lui. Je remplis mes poumons d'air, et je partis à la cafétéria pour prendre un sandwich. J'étudiais sous le soleil jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne, ce qui signifiait qu'il était temps d'aller en classe. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche.**

 _*T morte ?*_

 **Alice... J'avais complètement oublié de terminer mon message après avoir foncé dans mister Sexy.**

 _*Je vais bien. Je suis tombé sur mister Sexy alors que je te répondais.*_

 _*Comment s'est passé ton cours ?*_

 _*Je ne veux pas parler de ça...*_

 _*Tu viens au pub quiz ce soir ? Ça va être super !*_

 _*Tu sais que faire la fête n'est pas mon truc.*_

 _*Qui parle de fête ? C'est un pub quiz, Bells ! Pas une orgie !*_

 _*Un quiz dans un bar. Un bar égal alcool. Alcool égal un tas de garçons ivres qui flirtent avec des filles innocentes. Des filles innocentes qui se retrouvent enceintes et SEULES. C'est un cercle vicieux. Et je ne veux pas y aller à cause de tu sais qui.*_

 _*Parce que tu as trop bu une fois et a failli finir dans un coma éthylique ? Allons, tu n'es pas obligé de boire, si ?*_

 _*Non, évidemment.*_

 _*Donc, tu viendras ?*_

 _*Je viendrai. Ce n'est pas sûr que je reste toute la nuit, parce que j'ai cours à 8h15 demain matin…*_

 _* Tu ne me diras pas comment ça s'est passé ?*_

 _*C'était un cours normal, Sherlock Holmes. Rien d'autre à dire.*_

 _*Ok !*_

 _*Alors à mon tour. Avec qui as-tu mangé au lieu de moi, ta meilleure amie ? Tu as rencontré un mec ?*_

 _*Pas tes affaires, Dr Watson.*_

 _*Est-ce que c'est Emmett?*_

 _*Je ne suis pas intéressée par lui, donc non.*_

 _*Alors qui ? Allez !*_

 _*Personne !*_

 **La cloche sonna et j'allais en cours. Mon esprit resta occupé jusqu'à ce que je voie mister Sexy dans les couloirs du troisième étage. Je ne pus pas me retenir et rougis. Je courus jusque mon appartement et retrouvais Alice en train d'étudier sur son lit.**

-Hey ma jolie !

-Salut Lice !

-Tu as couru un marathon ? Tu es rouge comme une tomate.

-J'avais envie de faire pipi.

-D'acc. Je t'ai acheté une robe.

-Une robe ?

-Pour ce soir.

-On est obligées de s'habiller comme si on allait en boîte ? C'est juste un pub quizz ! Un jean et un t-shirt ça me suffit.

-Et si tu rencontrais quelqu'un ? Un étudiant ?

-Eh bien il me prendra comme je suis. Il est hors de question que je mette cette robe.

-Tu ne devais pas faire pipi ?

-Si !

 **Je partis dans la salle de bain et fis pipi. Après cela, je m'allongeais sur mon lit et regardais le plafond.**

-Tu es sûre que rien ne s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Tu sembles ailleurs…

-J'ai juste désobéi à mister Sexy...

-Explique ! **Fit Alice alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur mon lit.**

-On a fait un exercice de présentation où nous devions dire quel personnage historique nous aurions été et pourquoi. Et je l'ai modifié. J'ai dit quel personnage littéraire j'aurais été.

-Ah…

-J'ai essayé de l'éviter en quittant le cours, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je lui ai foncé dedans dans les couloirs... Il me fait me sentir si mal... C'est embarrassant…

-Tu es amoureuse.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse, Lice. C'est mon professeur ! Sais-tu ce qui se passerait si nous... Il pourrait ne jamais enseigner à nouveau ! Nous devons être au bar à quelle heure ?

-20h30.

-Dans une heure et demie... Je vais prendre une douche.

-Tu changes de vêtements?

-Je mets juste quelque chose de plus confortable.

-N'as-tu pas déjà quelque chose de confortable ?

-Je vais mettre mon t-shirt Rolling Stones.

-QUOIIII ? Tu ne peux pas mettre un t-shirt pour un pub quiz !

-Oh que si je peux. Il n'y a pas de code vestimentaire.

-Tu es une fille, pas un garçon.

-Je suis une adulte, je porte ce que je veux, **dis-je tout en quittant mon lit pour aller à la salle de bains.**

 **Je pris une douche, lavais mes longs cheveux bruns, et mis une serviette avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour regarder dans mon placard. Je pris le haut Rolling Stones que mon père m'avait offert, un jean, chaussettes, soutien-gorge et boxer. Je revins dans la salle de bain, fit un chignon, et m'habillais. Je séchais mes cheveux et fis une tresse, et me maquillais un peu. Je laissais ma place à Alice, et une heure plus tard, nous partîmes pour aller à la pub.**

 **Il y avait déjà beaucoup de personnes dans et hors du bar, et la musique était clairement audible de l'extérieur. Nous entrâmes dedans, et commandâmes deux cocktails. Et quand je tournai la tête, je vis quelque chose qui me figea sur place.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello hello ! Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre ! Et quel chapitre ! ;)**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup !**_

 _ **Bisous,**_

 _ **Claire.**_

* * *

-Bells ?

-Hum ?

-Tu as bugué.

-Désolée. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

-Rien.

 **Mister sexy était là, à quelques pas de moi. Ses yeux me regardaient profondément, tout comme moi. Je peinais à avaler ma salive et tournais la tête pour regarder Alice.**

-Il est là...

-Qui ?

-De qui penses-tu que je parle ?

-Miss Swan.

 **Je tournais la tête et vis mister sexy près de moi. Je lui souris et ne pus pas dire un mot.**

-Je ne savais pas que vous veniez.

-Comment pourriez-vous ? **Ris-je nerveusement.**

-C'est vrai. Vous êtes ici pour le pub quiz ?

-Ouais...

-Par la même occas', je suis Alice, **fit ma meilleure amie.**

-M. Whitlock, le professeur de civilisation américaine de Miss Swan.

-Je sais.

 **Je bus une gorgée de ma bière et espérait que mister sexy nous laisserait. Mais non…**

-Salut tout le monde ! Bienvenue à notre cinquième pub quiz ! Pour les nouveaux, je suis Demetri, le créateur de ce quizz hebdomadaire ! Voici les règles: prenez un papier, mettez-vous en groupe de deux ou plus, choisissez un nom pour votre groupe, et notez des chiffres de un à dix dessus. Je vais poser dix questions, vous allez écrire vos réponses à côté des numéros, et à la fin, vous donnerez le papier à Gianna à côté de moi ! Nous allons délibérer et annoncer quel groupe a gagné ! Et le prix ce soir est... Une soirée en amoureux accompagné d'un dîner au restaurant Maximilien, un délicieux restaurant français, et un spa et massages au Four Seasons !

-Ce serait génial pour vous et... **Murmura Alice à mon oreille.**

-Lice !

-Le quizz commence dans cinq minutes ! Le temps d'attraper un morceau de papier et un stylo et de faire vos groupes !

-M. Whitlock, vous jouez avec nous ? **Demanda Alice.**

-Hum, non merci.

-Allez quoi ! Ça ne vous tuera pas, vous savez! C'est juste pour le plaisir, est-ce pas, Bells?

 **Je ne répondis pas alors que je me perdais dans le regard profond de mister sexy.**

-J'en suis.

-Alors... Nous avons besoin d'un nom de groupe ! Des idées ? Je pensais à 'Allons-y'. Ça vient de la série Dr Who. Vous connaissez, M. Whitlock ?

-À peine. Je ne suis pas un fan de séries.

-Dommage.

-Je sais, **sourit-il.** 'Allons-y' me va. Mlle Swan ?

-Bella. Vous pouvez m'appeler Bella.

-Est-ce que ça te va, Bella?

 **Oh mon dieu, mon nom dit par lui était si bon à entendre, si sensuel. Je pris une gorgée de ma bière pour calmer ma bouche sèche.**

-Ça me va, **souris-je.**

-Je vous laisse un peu, je dois aller au pipi room. Ne commencez pas sans moi ou je vous tue tous les deux ! **Fit Alice.**

 **Je ris et me retrouvais seule avec mister sexy, ce qui me faisait très peur. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, comment être près de lui alors que j'étais mal à l'aise à chaque fois que nous étions seuls.**

-Alors... Comment avez-vous trouvé mon premier cours de groupe ? **Me demanda t-il.**

-Intéressant... Même si je ne voulais pas me présenter.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais… Je suis le genre de personne réservée... Je ne veux pas être le centre d'attention, ça me met mal à l'aise...

-Mais vous avez eu le courage de changer l'exercice.

-Je l'ai fait parce que je ne pouvais pas choisir sur un personnage historique précis... La littérature est plus mon truc.

-Alors pourquoi avez-vous choisi cette licence ?

-Parce que j'aime l'histoire autant que la littérature...

-Je vois.

 **Nous nous arrêtâmes de parler alors qu'Alice revint des toilettes. Je finis de boire ma bière et Alice se moqua de moi, Jasper se contentant de sourire.**

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire?

-Vous avez de la mousse au dessus de vos lèvres, **dit Jasper.**

-Oh...

 **Je nettoyais mon visage avec la manche de mon haut et rougis, alors qu'Alice commanda trois autres bières. Le gars présentant le quiz revint sur la scène, et la musique fut éteinte afin que nous puissions l'entendre.**

-Êtes-vous prêts pour la première question ?

-Oui ! **Crièrent les gens.**

-Bien! Alors... Première question. Géographie. Quel pays a pour capitale Katmandou ?

 **J'écris la réponse, et sourit. Nous attendîmes la deuxième question tout en buvant nos bières, et Demetri reprit le micro.**

-C'est parti pour la deuxième question ! Littérature. Quel est le nom du partenaire de Sherlock Holmes ?

-Je sais! **Cria Alice avant d'écrire la réponse.**

-Tout le monde le sait, Alice.

 **Je laisse Alice et mister sexy ensemble pour aller aux toilettes, et n'attendis pas longtemps. Quand je sortis de là, je me trouvais face à face avec lui.**

-Wow. Je ne vous ai pas vu venir.

-Désolé. Je vous cherchais.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est bientôt la troisième question.

-Oh. Allons-y alors.

 **Nous sommes revenus vers Alice, et Demetri annonça la troisième question. L'air devint soudainement étouffant. Il y avait trop de gens dans le pub et des effluves d'alcool en tout genre.**

-Troisième question ! Art. Dans quel pays se situe le musée dédié Salvador Dali ? Les questions se corsent non ?

-Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous connait la réponse? **Demanda Alice.**

-Je pense qu'il est en Espagne, mais je ne suis pas sûr du tout, **répondit mister sexy.**

-C'est à Figueras, une petite ville espagnole près de la frontière française, **dis-je.**

-Donc l'Espagne.

-Ouais.

 **Alice nota la réponse sur le papier et me regarda, surprise que je sache cela.**

-Je ne savais pas que tu le savais.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas mais que je sais, **répondis-je tout en prenant une gorgée de bière.**

-Dis-tu que je suis une idiote ?

-Je n'oserais pas, Lice.

-Depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez ? **Demanda Mister sexy.**

-Nous nous sommes rencontrées en classe de sixième. Bella était nouvelle ici, et je l'ai aidée à s'intégrer. Et après quelques mois passés ensemble, nous ne pouvions plus nous séparer.

-C'est une jolie histoire.

-Vous trouvez ?

 **Alors que le quizz avançait, Alice devint de plus en plus excitée, limite énervante. Ou du moins, elle m'énervait. L'air devint de plus en plus étouffant, et je sentais que j'étoufferais rapidement si je ne sortais d'ici.**

-Je vais prendre un peu l'air, **dis-je alors que Demetri fit une pause entre la sixième et la onzième question.**

-Tu reviens, hein ? **Demanda ma meilleure amie, alors qu'elle finissait le reste de sa bière.**

-J'en sais rien, c'est insupportable ici.

-Je viens avec vous, **dit Mister Sexy.**

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon, **répondis-je brusquement.**

 **Je quittais le pub et respirais l'air frais de la nuit. Tout ce que je voulais faire était de rentrer à la maison et de dormir. J'avais trop bu, et la façon dont j'avais répondu à mister sexy était impolie, je voulais me gifler de lui avoir répondu comme ça...**

-Bella ?

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir répondu comme je l'ai fait. Ce n'était pas volontaire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-L'alcool me fait dire des choses que je ne pense pas... Et j'ai trop bu. Je dois rentrer à la maison.

-Et me laisser avec votre amie ?

-Vous pouvez la laisser. Elle n'est pas intéressante quand elle agit comme ça.

-Je suis sûr que vous ne le pensez pas.

-Je regretterais demain. Mais quand Alice est comme ça, elle est…

-Énervante. Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, ma sœur est un peu comme Alice et ce peut être vraiment énervant.

-Ayez une fille excitée 24h/24 dans votre appartement. Je vous assure que ce n'est pas facile à vivre tous les jours.

-Je ne peux que deviner.

 **Je bus le reste de ma bière – la quatrième de la nuit – d'un trait, en attendant que mister sexy fasse quelque chose.**

-Vous devriez y aller doucement sur cela. Je ne veux pas créer de scandale dans le bar.

-Je ne retournerais pas dans ce sauna transformé en bar.

-Et Alice ? Et le quiz ?

-Aux chiottes Alice. Aux chiottes le quiz. Tout ce que je veux c'est dormir. Ou boire. En fait, je vais boire jusqu'à ce que je tombe raide. Ou que je fasse un coma éthylique. Peu importe...

-Vous devriez arrêter de boire. Vous avez assez bu.

-Oui maître, **ris-je.**

-Maître... Rentrons à l'intérieur, d'accord?

-Bien...

 **Nous retournâmes à l'intérieur, et Alice avait trois bières face à elle, une étant entamée.**

-Je croyais que vous étiez partis. Vous avez pris votre temps.

-Nous t'insultions.

-Quoi ?

-Elle plaisante, **fit le maître de la sexitude.**

 **Oh s'il savait comment je l'appelais... Demetri revint faire le quiz. Les questions devenaient plus dures au fur et à mesure, mais mister sexy et moi avions les références, tandis qu'Alice se contentait d'écrire les réponses sur le papier, irritée.**

-Vous devriez sortir ensemble, **dit-elle après avoir bu sa cinquième bière.** Vous êtes complémentaires.

-Tu devrais surtout arrêter de boire. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis depuis ta troisième bière, **balançais-je.**

-Ne me faire passer pour une idiote car je ne le suis pas ! **Cria ma meilleure amie.** Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre, Bells. Sérieusement, va te faire foutre. C'est pas moi qui a fait un coma éthylique à une fête. Pas moi qui suis fan ...

-N'ose même pas ! N'ose…

-Les filles! **Cria mister sexy.** Ça suffit !

 **Alice s'arrêta et me fusilla avec son regard rempli de colère. Elle partit sans dire au revoir et je me retrouvais seule avec mister sexy.**

-Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre prénom... **Fis-je pour changer de sujet.**

-Jasper.

-Ancien mais original.

-Il vient de mon arrière grand-père.

-Je vois.

-Puis-je vous appeler Jasper quand nous ne sommes pas à la fac ?

-Bien sûr.

 **Demetri revint avec la fille pour annoncer le groupe qui avait gagné le quiz. J'espérais ne pas gagner et croisais les doigts alors qu'il annonçait le groupe.**

-Et le groupe qui remporte ce cinquième quizz et par la même la soirée en amoureux, avec un score parfait de 10/10 est... 'Allons-y' ! Sont-ils encore dans la salle ?

 **J'eus du mal à avaler ma salive alors que le regard de Jasper croisa le mien. Ma tête commença à tourner, et j'eus juste le temps de dire à mon voisin que je ne me sentais pas bien avant que tout ne devienne noir.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello ! Comment ça va ?**

 **Nouveau chapitre en ligne, la suite ^^ Bonne lecture bisous**

* * *

 **Tout ce dont je me souvenais de la soirée était ma dispute avec Alice, et le fait que nous avions gagné la soirée en amoureux. Alors que j'ouvris les yeux, je grimaçais à cause du soleil, roulais sur le ventre et enfonçais mon visage dans l'oreiller... Oreiller qui ne sentait pas comme d'habitude. Oreiller qui sentait la lessive fraîche. Mais où étais-je ?**

-Bonjour...

 **Je rebasculais sur le côté gauche, et vis mister sexy me sourire, tout en buvant un café.**

-Où je suis?

-Mon appart ?

-Vous m'avez amenée dans votre appartement ?

-Où croyez-vous que je vous aurais emmenée?

-Mon appart ?

-Après ce qui est arrivé entre vous et Alice ? Mauvaise idée. Comment va votre tête ?

-J'ai un sacré mal de crâne.

-Vous vous rappelez vous être évanouie puis tomber dans mes bras?

-Comment pourrais-je…La honte. Désolée. Je devrais partir.

 **Alors que je me levais, ma tête commença à tourner et je dus m'asseoir au bord du lit. Mister sexy vint près de moi et je pouvais sentir qu'il portait un parfum qui soulignait mon mal de tête bien établi.**

-Aspirine ?

-S'il vous plaît.

 **Il me sourit et partit dans la salle de bains. Je portais toujours mon t-shirt des Rolling Stones, mais j'avais perdu mon jean dans la bataille. Lorsqu'il revint, je remarquais qu'il portait une chemise Hard Rock Café et pantalon de jogging. Il me donna l'aspirine et un verre d'eau pour que je puisse l'avaler.**

-Vous ne donnez pas de cours aujourd'hui ?

-Si, mais seulement à 14h30.

-Chanceux. Quelle heure est-il ?

-10h45.

-Je devrais être en classe depuis 8h15.

-Eh bien je pense que tu devrais te reposer. Tu as eu une sacrée soirée hier.

-Sans déconner ? J'ai bu plus que de raison, j'ai eu une dispute avec mon meilleur ami...

-Et nous avons gagné la soirée en amoureux.

-Ce n'est pas un point négatif. Même si je ne pensais pas que nous allions gagner.

-Tu vas y aller avec qui ?

-Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas de chéri... Donc, vous pourriez aller avec votre petite-amie ?

-Je n'ai pas de petite-amie.

-Incroyable ! Vous mentez.

-Non.

-Sérieusement ? Vous n'avez pas de petite-amie ?

-Je vous jure que je n'en ai pas.

-C'est dommage.

-Alice a un petit-ami ?

-Alice ? Un petit ami ? Pauvre garçon ! Il finirait dans un asile pour le reste de ses jours!

 **Nous avons ri en même temps, et mister sexy me regarda avec malice dans ses yeux.**

-Ne sois pas comme ça…

-Comme quoi?

-Mauvaise.

-Mauvaise ? C'est la vérité!

-Tu es toujours en colère contre elle.

-Bien sûr que je le suis !

-Ne le sois pas, elle a bu plus que de raison.

-Moi aussi, et ça ne veux pas dire que je l'étais.

-C'est vrai…

-Alors... Nous avons gagné la nuit en amoureux qui ne sera pas utilisé... Dommage.

 _Dis-moi que tu veux y aller avec moi... S'il te plaît..._ **J'attendais juste qu'il me dise qu'il voulait aller avec moi.**

-Peut-être pourrions-nous y aller... entre amis.

-Entre amis ?

-Oui.

-Donc nous sommes amis...

-Tu es dans mon lit.

-Je suis votre élève, et vous mon professeur. Nous ne pouvons pas être amis. C'est interdit.

-Peut-être dans l'enceinte de l'université... Mais en dehors de cela, c'est légal.

-Et si je ne veux pas ? Être votre amie, je veux dire.

 **Je l'avais dit pour voir comment il allait réagir. Et évidemment, son visage avait changé, ce qui me fit sourire.**

-J'ai des questions.

-Quel genre de questions ?

-Ne devrions-nous pas signer un papier ?

-Nous ne sommes pas dans "Cinquante Nuances de Grey", Bella.

-Je ne fais que demander ! Je ne vous connais pas, vous pourriez être un pervers. Ou pire. Un tueur en série qui cible ses victimes dans sa classe de cours.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Pas du tout, **ris-je.** Désolée à propos de ça.

-À propos de quoi ?

-Ma folie.

-Tu n'es pas folle, juste de bonne humeur.

-Vraiment ? Comment vous savez ça ? Du coup je vous change de catégorie. Vous êtes désormais un tueur en série psychopathe alors.

-Oh vraiment ? **Déclara t-il.** Un tueur en série psychopathe. Où vas-tu trouver cela?

-Dans ma tête. Je vous dis que je suis folle ! Méfiez-vous !

 **Et nous finîmes notre conversation en riant à mes bêtises. En le regardant, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un comme lui. Je n'avais pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressentais à ce moment.**

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? **Demanda t-il.**

-Je zappe le petit-déjeuner tous les matins.

-C'est pas bien. Le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée.

-Et ?

-Viens avec moi partager une tasse de café.

 **Je souris et me souvins que j'étais en chemise et culotte. Mister sexy me regarda alors qu'il quittait la pièce.**

-Un problème ?

-Je n'ai rien en bas... Je ne veux pas me balader en boxer.

-Tu veux un jogging ?

-Ou mon jean.

-Tiens, **fit-il en me le donnant.**

-Merci...

 **Je me levais et m'habillais, avant de le suivre dans sa cuisine. Il avait un petit appartement, mais assez grand pour quelqu'un qui vivait seul avec son chien. La bête dormait sagement dans son panier.**

-Café au lait ? Espresso ? Macchiato ? Cappuccino ?

-Pronto ?

-Quoi?

-Je me moquais de vous. Ça ne fait rien.

-Tu es une jeune fille blagueuse.

-Pas tellement. Mais je suis de bonne humeur, vu que le tueur en série psychopathe l'a dit.

-Je vois. Tu devrais appeler Alice. Elle ne pouvait être inquiète pour toi, **sourit-il**.

-Elle ne doit pas l'être.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Parce que lorsque nous nous disputons, elle boude dans son coin. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes disputées, elle a boudé pendant deux jours. Elle ne parlait pas et est resté dans son lit. Et puis elle est sortie et fait un câlin. À 3h du matin ! Alors que je dormais !

-Tu devrais l'appeler.

-Un jour, peut-être. Maintenant, je veux juste un café, prendre une bonne douche chaude, et oublier Alice.

-Alors... Café au lait, expresso, macchiato ou cappuccino ?

-Hm… Café au lait.

-C'est comme si c'était fait.

 **Il prit deux capsules de café dans une boîte, et les mis dans la machine à café, qui faisait un bruit d'enfer.**

-Quel bruit !

-Désolé.

-Est-ce cassé ?

-C'est toujours comme ça.

-Je vois.

-Vous n'en avez pas ?

-Non... Alice est anti-café et boit que du thé vert... Pour purger son corps, dit-elle... Je ne sais pas si trop de thé est bon pour la santé.

-Et toi ? Tu es une fille à thé aussi ?

-Je suis une fille à café, donc j'achète ma boîte de café. Ce n'est même pas le café, c'est du café mélangé avec de la chicorée ! Et c'est imbuvable parce que j'en mets toujours trop.

-Eh bien aujourd'hui, tu auras un vrai café au lait.

-Vous êtes sûr que je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout ! Je suis heureux d'avoir quelqu'un dans mon appartement, je suis seul tout le temps.

-Pas de famille autour ?

-Nope... Tous au Texas, à Houston précisément.

-Tu es texan ?

-Oui.

 **Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose dans son accent, mais je ne pouvais pas mettre le doigt dessus. Donc, il était Texan...**

-Ne me dites pas que vous étiez un agriculteur avant...

-Je ne l'étais pas, **rit-il.** Pourquoi les gens pensent toujours que les Texans sont inévitablement des agriculteurs ?

-Je... Je plaisantais juste.

-Je sais, mais la plupart des gens croient à ces clichés... Texans = cow-boys, agriculteurs... C'est triste que les gens mettent les autres dans des boîtes alors qu'ils n'ont pas à y être... Je le remarque tous les jours... Ils jugent seulement sur le physique, pas sur l'intelligence...

-C'est toujours comme ça... Et je suis d'accord avec vous, c'est triste.

 **Jasper prit les deux tasses de café, m'en donna une, et sortit une boîte de croissants de son placard.**

-Tu en veux un ?

-Non Merci.

-Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Pas vraiment...

-Tu devrais en prendre un.

-Pourquoi ?

-Me faire plaisir ? S'il te plaît ? **Dit-il en me regardant avec un visage de petit chien abattu.**

 **Comment pouvais-je résister à ce regard ? Il était si attrayant, sexy… Je soupirais et décidais de le rendre heureux.**

-D'accord, donnez-moi un.

-Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux.

-Je ne veux pas déranger.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je te l'ai dit, c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un ici, **répondit-il avant de sourire.**

 **Nous mangeâmes nos croissants et bûmes nos cafés, et il me montra la salle de bain pour que je puisse prendre une douche. Je regardai mon téléphone et vis trois messages vocaux.**

 _"Hey Bells, c'est Alice. Je sais que tu es énervée après moi, mais tu n'es pas rentrée… Je suis inquiète pour toi. Donne-moi des nouvelles."_

 _"Bells, c'est moi. Encore. Je suis vraiment inquiète. S'il te plaît appelle-moi ou envoie-moi un sms..."_

 _"S'il vous plaît, je sais que tu es contrariée, mais... Je suis désolée de ce que j'ai dit. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Rentre, je m'inquiète."_

 **Je soupirais et me douchais. Je retrouvais mister sexy en train de faire son lit.**

-Je devrais probablement y aller... **Dis-je, même si je voulais rester avec lui.**

-Déjà ?

-Alice m'a appelée. Elle est inquiète.

-Je te l'avais dit.

-Je sais.

-Nous nous verrons en classe ?

-Pour sûr.

 **Je partis et rentrais à pied. Alice était là, je pouvais entendre ses sanglots, alors que je refermais la porte d'entrée.**

-Bells ?

-C'est moi...

-Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée ! **Cria t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.** Où étais-tu ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler!

-Je sais... J'étais chez mister sexy.

-Quoi ?

-Ouais.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Laisse-moi arriver, prendre un café, et je vais t'expliquer.

 **Après avoir pris mon café, je m'assis sur mon lit et expliqua à Alice ce qui était arrivé après qu'elle ait quitté le pub.**

-Eh bien, tu n'avais pas pensé finir dans son lit hier soir.

-Clairement pas. Mais nous n'avons rien fait.

-Même si tu aurais voulu que quelque chose se passe...

 **Je rougis et je savais qu'Alice avait raison. Quelque chose chez Jasper Whitlock me faisait de l'effet. Il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas atteindre. Quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas. Quelque chose que je voulais de sa part.**

-Tu n'es plus en colère après moi, hein ?

-Pas du tout. Je l'étais, mais plus maintenant.

-Merci, Bells.

-De rien, Lice.

 **Nous passâmes le reste de la journée ensemble à faire un peu de shopping, et nous mangeâmes au sushi shop du coin, avant de rentrer. Demain, j'allais le revoir de nouveau, et j'étais très pressée.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello, nouveau chapitre :D Merci de vos reviews, je suis contente que ça vous plaise !**_

 _ **Gros bisous !**_

* * *

 **Jasper avait été présent dans tous mes rêves cette nuit-là. Je me réveillais en sueur à 7h30 le lendemain.**

 _Tu as fait des rêves coquin_ s… Se moqua ma conscience.

 **Je secouais la tête pour arrêter de penser à lui, et je sortis du lit pour prendre une douche bien méritée. Mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui et à ses mains me touchant, ses lèvres embrassant mon corps, mes mains dans ses cheveux blonds en désordre... Même si je le voulais, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à lui. Après une douche qui ne calma mon esprit, je pris mon café chicorée, toujours aussi imbuvable, et quittais l'appartement pour aller en cours. Nous étions mercredi, et je n'avais pas classe aujourd'hui avec mister sexy, ce qui était une torture. Ma matinée passa très lentement et je m'endormis presque pendant mon premier cours. M. Jensen, le professeur de littérature était ennuyeux à mort.**

-Pour quelqu'un qui aime la littérature, tu n'étais pas au taquet aujourd'hui, **fit Angela alors que nous nous dirigions vers la cafétéria de l'université.** Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Non, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur, aujourd'hui. Ça ira mieux demain, ou après que nous aurons mangé.

 **Mais même si j'avais mangé, l'après-midi fut plus long que le matin. Je quittais l'université à six heures et fis un détour par l'épicerie pour acheter du vrai café.**

-Bella, quelle bonne surprise !

 **Ma conscience dansait la carioca en nuisette rouge en satin alors que je me tournais pour voir Jasper. Je lui souris et il s'approcha de moi alors que ma conscience chantait une chanson de Nine Inch Nails.**

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Fatiguée n'est pas un mot suffisant, **ris-je.**

-Dure journée ?

-Ehhh... Pas tellement... Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Parce que nous ne nous sommes pas vus ? **Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.** Je sais que je te manque.

 **J'eus du mal à avaler ma salive alors qu'il me regardait. Oh mon dieu... Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de faire ça ? C'était assez difficile pour moi de ne pas lui sauter dessus...**

-Je plaisante, **sourit-il.** Désolé.

-Ne vous excusez pas, je suis juste ailleurs...

-Tu sembles, oui. Rentre chez toi.

-Je suis venue m'acheter du vrai café, je ne peux plus boire cette boisson qu'ils appellent chicorée café.

-Habitué à mon café ?

-C'est le meilleur des cafés.

 **Sa main caressa ma joue, et je le regardais dans les yeux.**

-Je te vois demain en cours ?

-Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, **répondis-je en souriant.**

-Super. Passe une bonne soirée.

-Vous Aussi.

 **Je pris quelques trucs supplémentaires et payais. Mister sexy m'attendait à l'extérieur de l'épicerie assis sur le capot de sa voiture.**

-Besoin d'un coup de main ?

-J'apprécierais... J'ai pris les choses dont nous avions besoin… Un peu trop, en fait... Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si lourd.

-Donne-moi tes sacs, je vais les mettre dans le coffre.

-Vous n'êtes pas oblig…

-Je veux.

-D'accord, alors.

 **Je lui donnais mes quatre sacs d'épicerie et il les mit dans le coffre, avant d'ouvrir les portes de la voiture. J'indiquais la route et nous arrivâmes rapidement chez moi.**

-Vous voulez monter boire quelque chose ?

-Je n'ai pas soif, merci.

-S'il vous plaît ? Vous avez fait beaucoup pour moi, et en échange, je n'ai rien pour vous remercier.

 **Je fis un visage de chien battu, et il sourit, avant d'accepter. Nous prîmes deux sacs chacun, et nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment pour prendre les escaliers.**

-À quel étage habites-tu ?

-Quatrième.

-Sans ascenseur?

-Malheureusement oui.

 **Nous arrivâmes à mon étage, et j'ouvris la porte. Je souris en entendant de la musique venir de la cuisine.**

-Enfin ! Tu as fini à 18 heures, où étais… Oh... Bonsoir. Je ne savais pas que nous avions un invité ce soir.

-Bonsoir Alice, **fit Jasper.**

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'épicerie... J'avais trop de sacs, et Jasper a proposé de m'aider en me raccompagnant.

-C'est super gentil de votre part ! Donnez-moi les sacs, je vais ranger tout ça.

-Café ? **Demandai-je à Jasper.**

-De l'eau serait bien.

-Sûr ? Maintenant que je peux faire du vrai café, je peux en faire pour vous... Il ne sera pas aussi bon que le vôtre, mais…

-Va pour un café.

 **Je pris le café de l'un des sacs, et chauffais de l'eau, tandis qu'Alice rangeait la nourriture dans le réfrigérateur. Jasper était assis dans l'un des tabourets de bar.**

-Super appartement.

-Merci, **fit Alice**. Je l'ai décoré.

-Tu as de bons goûts.

 **Je servis le café et nous nous regardâmes les uns les autres. Alice lui proposa de rester dîner avec nous, mais il refusa poliment son invitation, prétendant avoir des copies à corriger. Je le raccompagnais à la porte, et il demanda à me parler en privé.**

-Oui ?

-Je veux faire quelque chose...

-Quoi ?

-Ceci, **dit-il en s'approchant de moi avant d'embrasser doucement ma joue.**

 **Je rougis et baissais la tête, mais il la releva et caressa ma joue. Je pouvais sentir la tension qui irradiait de nos corps. Tout ce que je voulais était qu'il m'embrasse.**

-Nous ne devrions pas, **dis-je en reculant.** Ce n'est pas bien...

-Je ne peux pas te résister.

-Moi non plus, mais on risque d'avoir des problèmes.

-Quel genre ?

-Tu es un professeur, et moi une étudiante. Tu pourrais être viré et aller en prison, et ne jamais enseigner à nouveau... C'est trop risqué.

-J'aime prendre des risques...

-Et ta carrière ? Tu ne t'en inquiètes pas ?

-Si…

-Ça ne vaut pas le coup.

-De quoi ?

-Être avec moi n'est pas aussi important que ta carrière... Pas vrai ?

-Je t'apprécie vraiment.

-C'est faux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es arrivé lundi, et nous sommes mercredi. Tu ne peux pas me dire ça au bout de trois jours.

-Bella ...

-S'il te plaît... C'est trop risqué. Pour toi... Et pour moi. C'est pas que je ne veux pas... Je le veux... Mais nous ne pouvons pas.

 **Je lui souris tristement, et nous nous dîmes au revoir. Je retournais dans mon appartement et glissais sur le sol, les larmes coulant sur mes joues.**

-Bella ? **Demanda Alice en venant dans le couloir.** Bella, que s'est-il passé ?

-Je suis Juliette Capulet.

-Quoi ? Qui est-ce ?

-Juliette, de Roméo et Juliette. Je vis un amour interdit...

-Attends, vous vous êtes embrassés ?

-Non... Il a embrassé ma joue, mais je savais qu'il voulait plus... Je voulais aussi... Alors je l'ai arrêté avant... Je l'ai repoussé et lui ai dit que nous ne pouvais pas parce ça nous apporta des soucis à tous les deux.

-Oh ma puce… Je suis tellement désolée, **dit-elle avant de me serrant contre elle.**

-Je le savais... Ce n'était pas une surprise... Mais ça fait quand même mal...

-Tu veux un repas réconfortant ? Regarder un film dégoulinant d'amour et manger un énorme plat de pâtes au fromage et de la crème glacée ?

-J'ai plutôt envie d'aller au lit ...

-Je suis sûre qu'au fond, tu veux cette énorme assiette de pâtes au fromage ! En plus, tu as acheté ta crème glacée préférée ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! Tu n'auras pas à faire quoi que ce soit ! Je cuisine !

-Ne touche pas au four ! La dernière fois, tu as failli foutre le feu à la cuisine en essayant de faire un gâteau au yaourt.

-Je veux le faire ! Je serai prudente, je le jure ! Je sais comment faire cuire les pâtes...

-D'accord, alors.

-Prends une douche, mets ton pyjama, et je me soucie le reste.

 **Elle embrassa ma joue, et m'aida à me lever. Je partis prendre une douche et me mis en pyjama avant de rejoindre Alice dans la cuisine.**

-Les pâtes cuisent... Cherchons un film.

-Je ne veux pas de film triste. On peut regarder autre chose ?

-Je te laisse choisir.

-Merci d'être là, Lice.

-De rien.

 **Nous mangeâmes lorsque les pâtes furent prêtes, et on lança un film d'action. Je m'endormis sur l'épaule d'Alice et elle me réveilla pour me dire d'aller dormir. Je passais une nuit agitée, et me réveillais fatiguée quand mon réveil sonna à 7h15. Je suis m'enfonçais dans mon oreiller et gémis avant de sortir de mon lit. Je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir et soupirais, avant de me brosser les dents. Je me suis préparé alors qu'Alice dormait encore, a pris une tasse de café et partis à l'université à pied. Je m'assis dans l'amphithéâtre à coté d'Angela et Jasper entra dans la chambre. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en désordre, et quand son regard croisa le mien, je baissai la tête et allumais mon ordinateur portable.**

-Bonjour à tous ! Donc, aujourd'hui, nous allons parler des treize colonies créées en Nouvelle-Angleterre. Est-ce que quelqu'un connait l'emplacement de ces colonies ?

 **L'amphithéâtre était assez calme... Bien sûr, je connaissais la réponse, mais je décidé de me taire pour aujourd'hui. Jasper attendit cinq minutes et mit un transparent.**

-Les treize colonies étaient sur la côte atlantique, du New Hampshire à la Géorgie actuels. Ils ont été fondés entre 1607 et 1732. Chacune des treize colonies développait son propre système d'autogouvernement, basé en grande partie sur les agriculteurs indépendants qui possédaient leurs propres terres et votait pour leur gouvernement local et provincial. Dans certaines colonies, en particulier en Virginie, Caroline du Nord, Caroline du Sud et Géorgie, il y avait aussi d'importantes populations d'esclaves. La plupart des femmes africaines étaient bonnes, que les hommes travaillaient dans les plantations telles que le coton, la canne à sucre et le maïs. La Grande-Bretagne décida d'augmenter ses impôts ce qui a engendré une série de révolutions entre les années 1760 et 1770. Ces colonies s'y opposèrent et se battirent pendant la guerre d'Indépendance, de 1775 à 1783. Comme vous le savez, les États-Unis ont obtenu leur indépendance le 4 Juillet 1776, et ont fini cette guerre avec la signature du Traité de Paris en 1783.

 **J'écrivis toute le cours sur mon ordinateur portable et je courus hors de l'amphithéâtre lorsque la cloche sonna enfin.**

-Miss Swan ?

 **Merde... Je soupirais et me retournais pour voir Jasper juste derrière moi. Il hocha la tête, et je le suivis dans une petite salle de classe à côté de l'amphithéâtre.**

-Oui ?

-Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. Je n'aurais pas dû…

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal ... Nous ne pouvons pas.

-Nous pouvons si nous nous cachons.

-Et si nous sommes attrapés ? Même cachés ?

-Nous ne pouvons pas être pris en flagrant délit si nous nous cachons.

-Et si je ne veux pas ? Me cacher, je veux dire.

-Bella...

-Quoi ?

 **Il se rapprocha de moi et me donna ce que je voulais depuis que je l'avais rencontré : un baiser. Mes mains fourrageaient ses cheveux blonds en désordre, ses mains caressaient mes hanches. Nos respirations devinrent erratiques alors que le baiser s'intensifiait.**

-Je vais être en retard pour mon prochain cours ...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Français. Je l'ai prise en seconde langue étrangère.

-Mme Lemarchal est sympa, elle ne dira rien si tu es en retard.

-Je devrais y aller...

-Bien sûr.

 **Je l'embrassais rapidement et partis pour aller à mon cours de français. Je pensais à ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains sur mes hanches tout le reste de la journée. La cloche sonna la fin de mon dernier cours, et je n'étais pas en goût de rentrer à la maison. Je cherchais le bureau de Jasper, et le trouva au deuxième étage. Je frappais à la porte et il m'invita à entrer.**

-Bella...

-Hé. Je voulais… Prendre de tes nouvelles.

-Prendre de mes nouvelles ?

-Je voulais te voir, **j'admis.**

-Tu me manques beaucoup.

-Pareil.

-Viens ici.

 **J'allais de l'autre côté de son bureau, et nous nous embrassâmes tendrement.**

-J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée... **Avouais-je en caressant sa joue.**

-Moi aussi... Tu veux venir chez moi ?

-Nous devons partir séparément... Je vais rentrer à la maison pour prendre des affaires et je te rejoins après.

-Pas de problèmes, **sourit-il.**

 **Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et il me raccompagna.**

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, Mlle Swan, je suis ici chaque jeudi de 15 heures à 17 heures.

-Merci, M. Whitlock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je rentrais et Alice m'interrogea sur ma journée. Je ne dis rien pour préserver ma vie privée, parce qu'Alice pouvait parfois être très intrusive à propos de choses qui n'étaient pas ses oignons.**

-Alors rien ne s'est passé ?

-Rien du tout.

-Il n'a pas essayé de te parler ?

-Nope.

 **Je pris un pyjama et des sous-vêtements avant de les mettre discrètement dans mon sac, et d'aller au salon.**

-Tu t'en vas ?

-Je vais à la bibliothèque bosser pour un examen imprévu. Ne m'attends pas.

-Exam de quoi ?

-Français.

-Et tu ne préfères pas rester ici pour étudier ? **Demanda t-elle.**

-Je préfère aller à la bibliothèque.

-Est-ce que je fais trop de bruit ?

-Non, Alice ! Bien sûr que non! Mais c'est juste qu'il y a beaucoup de ressources là-bas.

 **Je n'étais pas à l'aise du fait de lui mentir, mais malheureusement, pour protéger ma relation avec Jasper, je devais le faire. Et je me sentais très mal à l'aise de lui cacher la vérité.**

-D'accord... Vas-y. Dois-je faire un peu plus de pâtes pour quand tu rentras ?

-Je vais prendre un sandwich sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Je veux que tu aies un A+ à cet examen ou je te botterais le cul !

-Promis !

 **Je quittai mon appartement et j'allais chez Jasper à pied. Je frappai à sa porte, et il m'ouvrit.**

-Salut… Rentre.

-Salut.

-Tu as pris ton temps, **dit Jasper en fermant la porte.**

-J'ai eu un interrogatoire de la part d'Alice.

-Elle a posé des questions sur nous ?

-En effet. Mais je garde notre relation secrète. Je lui ai dit que j'allais à la bibliothèque pour plancher sur un faux examen de français et que j'y resterais tard...

-Quelle menteuse !

-Je n'étais pas à l'aise, mais elle m'a cru.

-Prête à passer la soirée avec moi ?

-Comment ne pourrais-je pas être prête ?

 **Nous nous sourîmes et je posais mon sac dans le couloir. Jasper me fit un café, mais je refusais et pris un verre d'eau à la place. Nous devînmes soudainement tous les deux timides et muets.**

-Alors... Que va-t-on faire ce soir ? **Demandai-je après avoir fini mon verre.**

-Être ensemble. Notre premier soir en tant que...

-En tant que quoi ?

-Deux personnes qui commencent à sortir ensemble… ?

-Alors on sort ensemble ?

-Nous ne sortons pas ensemble ?

-Je n'étais pas sûre...

-Tu n'as pas confiance en toi, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Visiblement, mon manque de confiance en moi crevait l'écran… Était-ce si évident ?**

-J'ai des problèmes de confiance, oui... Mais je travaille dessus... En quelque sorte. Peu importe, nous allons profiter de cette soirée ensemble. Que proposes-tu ?

-Nous pourrions nous apprendre à nous connaître ? Tu sais beaucoup de choses sur moi, mais je n'en sais pas tellement sur toi.

-Tu ne sais quasi rien.

-C'est pourquoi je veux apprendre à te connaître.

-Je ne suis pas intéressante, **souris-je avant de baisser la tête.**

-Sérieusement ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui sont intéressantes à propos de toi. Qu'est-ce que tes parents font… Si tu as des frères et sœurs... Pourquoi la littérature et l'histoire t'intéresse... Des trucs comme ça.

-Ce n'est ni intéressant ni pertinent... C'est plus ennuyeux qu'intéressant.

-Arrête ça… Arrête de te dénigrer.

 **Je soupirais et vis quelque chose dans ses yeux. Tout ce que j'y trouvais était de l'intérêt et de la gentillesse...**

-Peux-tu m'aider à éplucher et couper les pommes de terre pendant que je prépare la viande ? Tu n'es pas végétarienne, j'espère ?

-Non, **souris-je.**

 **Il me donna un bol, un éplucheur et cinq pommes de terre. Je les épluchais alors qu'il faisait des boulettes de viande. Je me concentrais sur mes pommes de terre de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas me demander quoi que ce soit.**

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Tu as fini ?

-Oui, **dis-je tout en lui donnant le bol.** Où est la poubelle ?

-Ici.

 **Je vins près de lui, et mis les épluchures de pommes de terre dans la poubelle. Il m'attrapa et me serra dans ses bras, avant de m'embrasser. Je savourais ses mains glissant de mon dos à mes hanches. Il me souleva, me posa sur le plan de travail et se mit entre mes jambes. Mes mains passèrent sous sa chemise et caressèrent son dos. Mon estomac grogna et je soupirais.**

-Il est temps pour te nourrir.

-Possible.

 **Je regardai Jasper faire le repas tandis que je préparais une salade à servir avec les pommes de terre et les boulettes de viande. Une fois le repas prêt, nous nous assîmes et mangeâmes.**

-Donc que font tes parents?

-Mon père est shérif. Ma mère est enseignante en Floride.

-Ils sont divorcés ?

-Oui, depuis mes trois ans. Ils se sont mariés trop tôt, je suppose. Et toi que font tes parents ?

-Mon père est un avocat, et ma mère auteure.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Et tu as des frères et sœurs ?

-J'ai une soeur, Rosalie... Elle a été adoptée, mais c'est ma sœur sur le papier. Et toi ?

-Enfant unique...

 **Je ne savais pas ce que nous allions faire après manger, j'espérais juste faire autre chose que parler toute la soirée. Ainsi, après le dîner, je décidai de faire quelque chose dont je n'étais pas sûre... Je le poussais pour qu'il puisse s'allonger sur le divan et montais sur lui afin de déboutonner sa chemise.**

-Bella...

-Oui, M. Whitlock ?

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je déboutonne votre chemise... Pourquoi ?

-Nous ne devrions pas.

-Nous ne devrions pas faire beaucoup de choses que nous faisons déjà...

-Je veux prendre mon temps.

-Je suis morte du désir.

-Moi aussi.

-Alors faisons ce que nous voulons faire... S'il te plaît ?

 **Oui, moi, Bella Swan, mendie pour satisfaire mes envies... Je le voulais tellement...**

-Jasper... S'il te plaît.

-Bella... Nous ne pouvons pas.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Je ne veux pas que nous nous précipitions... Je veux qu'on prenne notre temps... S'il te plaît.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas.

 **Je me reculais, et allais à la cuisine boire de l'eau. Je sentis Jasper derrière moi, ses mains chaudes passant sous mon top et caressant mon ventre.**

-Je te veux, et je t'aime... Mais je veux que nous nous connaissions avant...

-J'ai compris.

-Tu es en colère contre moi?

-Non. Je suis fatiguée. Je devrais probablement rentrer à la maison.

-Déjà?

-Tu veux que je reste ? **Demandai-je.**

-Si tu veux.

-Bien sûr que oui... **Dis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de caresser sa joue.**

-As-tu besoin d'aide pour tes cours ?

-Pas vraiment. Mon professeur explique très bien.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, **souris-je.**

 **Nous passâmes la soirée à se câliner et s'embrasser devant la télé, et Jasper m'invita à dormir, parce qu'il était trop risqué de revenir à la maison à 23h30.**

-Tu as amené ton pyjama ?

-Yep.

-Donc tu étais certaine de rester.

-Je l'espérais du moins...

 **J'allais dans sa salle de bain et mis mon pyjama, avant de trouver Jasper avec seulement un boxer sur lui.**

-Tu dors comme ça ?

-Ouais, j'ai trop chaud pour avoir quelque chose sur moi.

-Je vois...

-Viens…

 **Nous nous embrassâmes et allâmes au lit. Je me suis senti gênée d'être autour d'un si beau mec, car je ne me trouvais pas si jolie…**

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, je pensais juste que...

-Que quoi ?

-Toi et moi…

-Et ?

-Tu es un canon et pas moi.

-Je m'en fiche. Tu es belle à mes yeux, même si tu ne penses pas cela.

-Le suis-je ? Belle ?

-Bien sûr, Bella...

-Mais je ne suis pas comme ces filles, qui sont minces, blondes, avec de gros seins...

-Et alors ? Tu es ce que tu es. Je t'aime de cette façon.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui... N'aie pas de complexes. Tu es parfaite comme ça.

 **Je rougis et il caressa ma joue avant de m'embrasser. Je m'endormis vite contre son torse, fatiguée. Quand son réveil sonna, je me frottais les yeux et regardai Jasper, qui me regardait avec un sourire.**

-Bonjour beauté.

-Bonjour…

-Bien dormi ?

-Parfaitement quand tu es ici. Et toi ?

-Super bien.

-Viens avec moi prendre une douche.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Je ne te mangerais pas, je le jure.

-C'est pas ça... Je suis très pudique.

-Oh ... Alors je vais seul.

-Puis-je garde mes sous-vêtements?

-Bien sûr, Bella. Ça te dérange si je retire mon boxer?

-Non, **souris-je.**

-Je vais être nu.

-Et ? Je sais comment un homme est construit.

-Pourquoi es-tu à l'aise avec mon corps, mais pas avec le tien ?

\- Parce que… Je ne sais pas... Problèmes de confiance.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as fait du mal pour avoir ces soucis de confiance ? J'essaie juste de te comprendre...

-Personne ne m'a blessé, Jasper... J'ai juste été rejetée.

-Rejetée ?

-Je ne suis pas comme les autres... Je ne l'ai jamais été. Et à cause de cela, j'ai toujours été rejetée...

-Parfois, c'est bénéfique d'être différent, tu sais. Je t'aime comme tu es, Bella. Ne doutez jamais de ça. Ok ?

-Bien.

-Prenons une douche et un petit-déjeuner maintenant.

 **Nous nous sommes embrassés et nous avons pris une douche ensemble, avant de prendre notre petit déjeuner.**

-Orange ou de jus de pomme?

-Aucun.

-Isabella Swan... Le petit déjeuner est le…

-Le repas le plus important de la journée, je sais...

-Alors ?

-Tu ne laisseras pas tomber, hein ?

-Je ne laisse jamais rien tomber. Même toi.

-Vraiment ? Jus d'orange, s'il vous plaît.

-Pain au chocolat, aussi ?

-Ai-je le choix ?

-Pas tellement, rit-il.

 **Il fit deux tasses de café, réchauffa deux croissants au chocolat, remplit deux verres de jus.**

- _Bon appétit!_

-Tu parles français ?

-Un peu...

-Wow... Tu as beaucoup de cordes à ton arc.

-Je Suis sûr que toi aussi.

-Pas autant que toi.

-Bella...

-Désolé, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

 **Nous mangeâmes en silence, et je quittais son appartement avant lui pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons au sujet de notre relation.**

-Quand te reverrai-je ? **Demanda Jasper.**

-Lundi ? **Dis-je.**

-Nous ne nous verrons pas jusqu'à lundi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-je peux avoir ton numéro?

-Oui…

 **Nous échangeâmes nos numéros et nous nous embrassâmes avant que je n'aille à l'université. Je passais ma matinée ailleurs, et mangeais avec Alice à midi.**

-Je ne t'ai pas entendue rentrer à la maison la nuit dernière...

-C'est parce que je ne suis pas rentrée...

-Où étais-tu ?

-Chez Jasper...

-Tu m'as menti... **Boudait Alice alors qu'elle buvait la dernière gorgée de sa boisson.**

-Non… Nous nous sommes rencontrés alors que je quittais la bibliothèque, et il m'a offert un verre chez lui. Nous avons bavardé, et on n'a pas vu qu'il était si tard. Du coup, il m'a invité à rester, les rues étant dangereuses à partir de 23h30...

-Tu as dormi avec lui ?

-Non, il a prit le canapé, et moi le lit.

-Quel gentleman.

-Oui, **souris-je.**

-Tu finis à quelle heure ?

-16h00.

-Pareil ! Nous pourrions peut-être faire un peu de shopping, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Ce serait génial, Lice.

 **Nous finîmes notre déjeuner, et allâmes en classe. Ma classe de littérature passa rapidement ainsi que nous avons étudié le deuxième acte de ma pièce de théâtre préférée, alias Le Marchand de Venise, de Shakespeare. La dernière classe de la semaine, la linguistique, passa tout aussi et je retrouvais Alice à m'attendre dans le couloir. Nous partîmes au centre-ville et fîmes quelques magasins. J'achetais deux jeans, un lot de chemises, de la lingerie...**

-Regardez qui est ici! **Fit Alice.** Mister sexy avec une jeune fille blonde !

 **Je regardai Jasper, et eus des difficultés à avaler ma salive. La jeune fille était très jolie, et très blonde. Ils riaient ensemble, et semblaient avoir beaucoup d'affection pour l'autre. Je baissai la tête, et partis, laissant Alice derrière moi. Des questions s'accumulaient dans ma tête... M'aurait-il menti ?**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello, désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques ennuis de santé._

 _Mais le chapitre est là, certes en retard, c'est le principal !_

* * *

 **Je passais mon samedi la tête dans les bouquins afin d'oublier l'image de Jasper avec une autre fille. J'étais foutrement jalouse. Et ça craignait. Mon téléphone vibra et lisais le sms. Jasper. Encore. Je l'ignorais et replongeais ma tête dans les livres à nouveau... Alice n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, elle savait que ça me faisait du mal.**

-Tu veux manger ?

-Pas faim, merci.

-Sûre ?

-Je dois étudier.

-Tu ne vas pas sortir de tout le week-end ?

-Nan.

-Je vais faire un peu de courses à l'épicerie. Y a t-il quelque chose que tu veux que j'achète ?

-Nan.

-D'accord... C'est à cause de Jasper?

-Nan.

-Sûre ?

-Lice, S'il te plaît. J'ai vraiment besoin d'étudier.

 **Mon téléphone vibra à nouveau et je soupirais d'exaspération. Continue de m'envoyer des sms, Jasper Whitlock, je ne te répondrais pas, de toute façon.**

-Tu ne vas pas lui répondre ?

-Spams.

-Tu n'es pas d'humeur à papoter, j'ai compris. Mais ne sois pas comme ça avec moi.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es désagréable.

-Je ne suis pas désagréable. N'as-tu pas dit que tu allais à l'épicerie ?

-Si, mais je suis inquiète.

-Ça ne sert à rien.

 **Elle soupira de désespoir et quitta l'appartement. Enfin, un peu de paix et de silence... Ou pas, car mon téléphone vibra encore et vit que c'était Jasper qui m'appelait. Répondre ou ne pas répondre telle est la question.**

-Allô ?

 _-Hey comment vas-tu ?_

-Ça va.

 _-Ta voix est tendue. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

-Rien.

- _Que fais-tu ?_

-J'étudie et toi ?

 **Le ton de ma voix était glacial, et je savais qu'il comprendrait pourquoi j'étais comme ça avec lui.**

- _Rien d'important. Peut-être que nous pourrions nous voir._

-Je dois étudier, désolé.

- _Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Bella ?_ **Demanda t-il, inquiet.**

-Rien que tu ne saches déjà.

- _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?_

-À toi de me dire... Elle est vraiment jolie, vraiment blonde, grande, et elle t'aime beaucoup, clairement. Tu ne sais toujours pas de quoi ou plutôt qui je parle ?

- _Je vois. Tu m'as croisé avec ta sœur._

-Main dans la main ?

- _N'est-ce pas une chose commune que tu fais avec ta soeur ?_

-Je ne sais pas ... Je n'ai pas de sœur.

- _Elle a eu quelques jours de congés et en a profité pour venir me voir._

-Tu ne lui as rien dit sur nous ?

- _Non. Elle part demain. Son vol est à 7h42... Je peux venir te chercher après..._

-D'accord.

- _Si tu veux, au moins._

-Je suis désolée.

- _Pour ?_

\- Ma réaction... J'étais en colère et jalouse.

- _Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle était ma sœur..._

-C'est vrai… Tu me manques.

- _Pareil… Je devrais y aller… Rosalie est sur le point de revenir._

-Alice aussi.

- _À demain._ _Passe une bonne soirée._

-Toi aussi.

 **Je raccrochais en premier et allais prendre une douche. J'entendis Alice rentrer à la maison et me parler.**

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? **Demandai-je en sortant de la salle de bains.**

-La fille blonde, c'est la sœur de Mister sexy.

-Tu lui as demandé ?

-Elle était à l'épicerie ! Je ne pouvais pas me retenir !

-SÉRIEUSEMENT, ALICE? POURQUOI AS-TU FAIS ÇA ?

-Parce que tu es dans un sale état depuis…

-Depuis QUOI ?

-Depuis que tu l'as vu avec elle !

-IL A UN NOM, ALICE ! ET C'EST JASPER ! PAS MISTER SEXY ! PUTAIN, ALICE ! QUE LUI AS-TU DIT ?

-Qu'elle me rappelait quelqu'un, un professeur à l'université... Et elle m'a dit, je cite _'Ce ne peut être mon frère, Jasper Whitlock. Il enseigne la civilisation américaine'_.

-Alice !

-Pourquoi tu me cries dessus ? Tu pourrais me remercier, au moins tu sais que ce n'est pas sa copine ! Je pensais que je faisais quelque chose de bien... Je suis désolée...

-Tu le seras si…

-Si quoi ?

-Si quelqu'un découvre notre relation, **marmonnais-je.**

-QUOI ?

-Jasper et moi sommes...

-Vous êtes ensemble ? Pour de vrai ?

-Non, Alice, nous faisons semblant ! Bien sûr, que c'est pour de vrai. Tu connais les conséquences que cela va avoir sur nous deux si quelqu'un le sais... Jure que tu ne diras rien.

-Je te jure que je ne vais pas dire pour tu deux. Crois de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer !

-Super.

-Tu es si chanceuse...

-Oh ma chérie, tu trouveras l'amour un jour. Je suis sûr qu'il est quelque part.

-Ou pas... Quoiqu'il en soit, peux-tu m'aider avec les sacs ?

-Bien sûr, Lice.

 **Nous rangeâmes les courses dans le réfrigérateur et les placards. Nous préparâmes le dîner ensemble, et mangeâmes devant la télévision.**

-Tu ne me déteste pas d'avoir parlé à sa sœur ?

-Tu auras de la chance si elle ne nous met pas en danger...

 **Mon téléphone sonna et je vis le nom de Jasper. Je répondis, effrayée de ce qu'il pourrait me dire...**

- _Bella ?_

\- Je suis désolée pour Alice, elle ne pensait pas aux conséq…-

- _Quoi Alice?_

-Elle a rencontré ta sœur à l'épicerie.

- _Oh ... Rosalie n'a rien dit à propos de cela._

-Vraiment ?

- _Oui..._

-Alors notre secret n'est pas divulgué. J'avais peur que ça puisse l'être, et que tu rompes avec moi.

- _Bella,_ _calme-toi. Si notre secret est divulgué, ce n'est pas grave._

-Tu perdras ton emploi, Jasper ! C'est grave. Tu ne pourras pas enseigner à nouveau ! Tu seras radié de l'éducation nationale... Et je ne veux pas que cela arrive à cause de moi... Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

- _Tu en vaux totalement la peine._

-Mais tu aimes ton travail ! Tu aimes l'histoire ! Ne gâche pas ta carrière à cause de moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine… Vraiment pas.

 _-Ne dis pas ça, Bella... S'il te plaît._

-C'est trop dangereux... Tu ne vois pas les conséquences de notre relation, Jasper ? Je les vois... Et ce ne sera pas une fin heureuse.

 **Je raccrochais et éteignis mon téléphone. Alice ne dit rien et vint me serrer dans ses bras. Nous finîmes le film, et quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée.**

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? **Demanda Alice.**

-Non… Si c'est Jasper, je dors, d'accord ?

 **Je suis allé dans chambre et m'allongeais sur mon lit. J'entendis Alice parler, avant de crier. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et je fis genre je dormais.**

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas, Bella. Je pense que nous devrions parler…

-Je ne veux pas te parler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que notre relation est vouée à un putain d'échec, d'accord ? Parce que nous ne sommes pas censés tomber amoureux ! Parce que ce n'est pas juste ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois radiée de l'éducation nationale ! Je ne veux pas être la raison pour laquelle tu seras viré ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas tombé amoureux d'un professeur ? C'aurait été plus facile pour toi ! Pour moi ! Quelle idiote je suis… Pourquoi suis-je tombée pour toi alors que je savais que c'était foutu d'avance ?

-Bella, s'il te plaît... Écoute-moi… **Soupira Jasper avant de s'asseoir sur mon lit.**

-Non !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si je t'écoute, je vais tomber pour toi. Définitivement. Et ça va me détruire... Je ne veux pas que tu ruines ta vie pour une jeune fille stupide ! Ça n'est pas juste du tout ! Tu mérites mieux que moi... Je ne veux pas ruiner ta vie. C'est tout. Comprends-moi ! Mets-toi à ma place ! Tu es étudiant, je suis ta prof.

-Mais je ne suis pas à ta place, Bella ...

-Ce que je veux dire est que je t'aime, mais c'est très risqué... Je ne veux pas te perdre ...

-Je suis prêt à prendre ce risque pour toi. Donne-nous une chance…

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu voudrais prendre ce risque juste pour une idiote comme moi.

-Une idiote comme toi ? Tu es tout sauf une idiote, Bella.

 **Sa main caressa ma joue, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avant qu'il ne m'embrase tendrement. Je me sentais en sécurité auprès de lui, même si je savais que je n'étais pas la personne idéale pour ce beau mec.**

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Rosalie pour venir ici ?

-La vérité. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a juré de ne rien dire.

 **Je l'embrassais et sautais sur lui pour lui enlever sa chemise pour embrasser sur son corps.**

-Que fais-tu ?

-Quelque chose que je voulais faire depuis que je t'ai rencontré...

 **Je poursuivis mes baisers et arrivais à son pantalon. Je le regardais et défis sa ceinture, avant qu'il n'enlève son pantalon lui-même. Je ris quand je vis son boxer Captain America. Il me déshabilla alors qu'il embrassait mon corps tout entier, avant d'enlever son boxer. Je partis dans la salle de bains prendre un préservatif avant de revenir à ma chambre. Jasper finit de me déshabiller, et il mit le préservatif sur son sexe. Il se mit au-dessus de moi, et m'embrassa. Je passai mes jambes autour de sa taille, le forçant à glisser en moi. Je me sentais enfin complète... Je me sentais complète quand il était avec moi. Jasper m'embrassa doucement, avant d'accélérer ses vas et viens. Je ne pouvais plus durer. Mon corps tout entier se contracta et mon orgasme me submergea. Il explosa en moi quelques secondes après et jeta sa tête en arrière, avant de tomber sur moi. Avant que nous ne puissions rien dire, Alice frappa à la porte.**

-Les gars ? Puis-je entrer ou êtes-vous totalement nus et en sueur ?

 **Nous nous regardâmes avec Jasper et il prit la couverture pour nous couvrir.**

-Tu peux entrer.

 **Ma meilleur amie rentra et nous regarda. Elle prit son ordinateur et avant de nous regarder.**

-Vous voulez manger ? Vous devez être affamés après tout ce sexe !

-Lice !

-Je ne suis pas sourde, Bells. C'est bien. Alors... Vous voulez manger ? Il y a quelques restes dans le frigo...

-Tu as faim ? **Demanda Jasper.**

-Je suis affamée, **souris-je.** Tu pourrais inviter ta sœur ? Elle est seule dans ton appartement et pars demain matin... Ne la laisse pas passer son dernier jour ici toute seule... Appelle-la.

 **Je l'embrassais et on se doucha, avant d'aller à la cuisine voir Alice. Quelques minutes après, quelqu'un – probablement Rosalie – frappa à la porte. Je regardai Jasper et allais ouvrir. Nous nous regardâmes de la tête aux pieds, avant de se sourire.**

-Bonsoir, je suis Rosalie.

-Bella.

-Enchantée de te rencontrer, Bella.

-De même. Entre. Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-De l'eau serait parfait, merci.

 **Jasper et sa sœur s'étreignirent avant qu'Alice et Rosalie ne se fasse la bise. Je lui servis un verre d'eau fraîche, et Alice mis la table.**

-Tu as faim, Rosalie ? **Demanda Alice.**

-Dieu sais que je le suis, **rit-elle.** J'attendais Jazz pour manger... Mais comme il ne revenait pas, je n'ai pas mangé….

-Alors une escalope à la crème et aux champignons avec du riz te vont ?

-Oh que oui, **rit-elle.**

-À table ! **Fit Alice en riant.**

 **Nous nous assîmes autour de la table et mangeâmes tout en parlant ensemble.**

-Alors vous vous êtes rencontré dans la classe de mon frère ?

-Oui... J'espère que tu es d'accord avec cela...

-Bien sûr que je le suis ! Jazz est un frère merveilleux, prudent, doux... Je suis sûre qu'il en est de même avec vous. Donc, je suis heureuse, il a trouvé LA fille. Et ne t'avise même pas de rompre avec elle, Jazz.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord ! **Fit Alice**. D'accord, Jazz ? Même chose pour toi, Bells. Ne ruinez pas votre bonheur ou je vous tue tous les deux !

 **Jasper et moi hochèrent la tête, et un sourire apparut sur le visage de Rosalie et Alice.**

-S'il vous plaît, mariez-vous et ayez des bébés ! Je veux être tata !

-Lice, s'il te plaît. Ne réagis pas de façon excessive. C'est trop tôt. Tu seras tata quand... Quand nous serons prêts.

-Ok !

-C'est vraiment délicieux, Alice, **sourit Rosalie.** Vraiment. C'est divin ! Je mourrais pour manger quelque chose comme ça tous les jours jusqu'à ma mort ! Quel est ton secret ? Que mets-tu dans ce repas pour que ce soit si bon ?

-Ehhh... Crème fraîche, curry, sel, poivre, escalope de dinde, riz basmati ?

-Rien de plus?

-Rien de plus, Rosalie.

-Tu sais que tu pourrais être un chef dans un restaurant cinq étoiles ? J'irais dans ton restaurant pour le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner, et tu n'aurais un seul repas à proposer : Escalope à la crème fraîche et du riz basmati. Je ne serais pas dégoûtée de manger ce repas deux fois par jour pour le reste de ma vie.

 **Nous rîmes tous et Alice et moi débarrassâmes la table, laissant Rosalie et Jasper seuls.**

-Je devrais rentrer, **fit Rosalie.** Je dois me lever tôt pour prendre mon avion...

-Je viens avec toi, **ajouta Jasper.**

-Vous ne voulez pas un bout de gâteau au yaourt avant de partir ?

-Je peux le prendre et le manger plus tard ?

-Bien sûr, Rosalie. Je vais le mettre dans de l'aluminium. Tu en veux une, Jasper ?

\- Oui, s'il te plaît. On se voit demain ?

-Hm... Oui. Quelle heure ?

-Neuf heures ?

-Super. Où allons-nous aller ?

-Où tu veux aller. Je te suivrai.

-Nous pourrions papoter demain autour d'un bon-café-mais-pas-que-bon-que-le-tien fait par moi et ma nouvelle cafetière.

-On pourrait aller manger en ville. Se faire un brunch. C'est le meilleur de toute la ville. Je n'ai pas mangé meilleur brunch que là-bas.

-Je peux vous faire un bon brunch. J'étais habituée à le faire tous les dimanches quand j'étais encore chez mes parents. Omelettes, bacon, jus d'orange maison, crêpes, sirop d'érable, fraises, chocolat fondu, salade de fruits... J'ai plein d'idées.

-Ça marche.

-Et peut-être pourrions-nous utiliser le reste du chocolat pour autre chose, **murmurais-je à son oreille.**

-Merci pour tout, Bella et Alice, interrompit Rosalie. C'était vraiment agréable de vous rencontrer. Ce serait cool de se faire une sortie en ville quand je reviendrai.

-Carrément ! **Sautilla Alice.** Nous pourrions aller faire du shopping ! J'adore faire du shopping ! Pas toi ?

-Absolument !

 **Nous nous sommes fîmes la bise, et Jasper m'embrassa avant de partir avec sa sœur. Alice et moi allèrent au lit et je mis mon réveil tôt avant de m'endormir, complètement crevée.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je me réveillais à 6h00 et allais à la cuisine pour préparer le brunch. Je reçus un sms de Jasper pendant que je préparais ma pâte à crêpes.**

*Tu es réveillée ?*

*Encore un peu endormie, mais oui. Je prépare la pâte à crêpes )*

*J'ai hâte de te voir…*

*Pareil ! Tu as décidé où nous pourrions aller aujourd'hui ?*

*Je pensais que nous pourrions partir à Vancouver ? C'est à seulement deux heures de route de Seattle... Nous pourrions passer la journée là-bas.*

*Allons à Vancouver ;) Tu salueras Rosalie pour moi ?*

*Promis !*

 **Je continuais à faire le brunch, et Alice se leva, sûrement attirée par les odeurs des crêpes que je faisais.**

-Bonjour ! Comment ça va ?

-Nickel, et toi ?

-Affamée ! Ça sent trop bon !

-Tu en veux une ?

-S'il te plaît !

 **Je lui donnais une crêpe sur une assiette à dessert et répandis un peu de sirop d'érable dessus. Elle mangea rapidement, et me remercia.**

-Donc tu ne seras pas là de toute la journée ?

-Nous allons à Vancouver.

-Vraiment ? Génial !

-Ouaip ! Tu m'aides ?

 **Nous fîmes des omelettes, une salade de fruits, et je fis fondre le chocolat noir et le chocolat blanc. Nous mîmes tout sur la table et j'allais me préparer puis mis un jean, un tee-shirt et des ballerines, avant de revenir dans le salon. Mon téléphone vibra et je vis un sms de Jasper.**

* _Le vol de Rosalie a été annulé... Est-ce qu'Alice et Rose pourraient passer la journée ensemble ?_ *

-Lice ! Le vol de Rosalie a été annulé. Ça te dérange si elle reste avec toi ?

-Sérieusement ? Elle peut venir avec moi, j'allais faire du shopping !

-Un dimanche ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Il ya un vide-grenier au parc de Seward de 9h à 18h30.

* _OK ! Viens avec elle afin que nous puissions manger ce délicieux brunch que j'ai fait !_ *

* _Génial! Nous partons de l'aéroport en ce moment._ *

-Ce sera une journée géniale ! Je le sens !

-Moi aussi, Lice.

 **Dix minutes plus tard, Jasper frappa à ma porte, Rosalie à côté de lui. Je fis la bise à Rosalie et Jasper avant que je ne les débarrasse de leurs vestes.**

-Wow, c'est une table de brunch vraiment bien remplie ! Miam !

-Est-ce trop ?

-Non, non, c'est parfait, sourit Rosalie. Ça me rappelle les brunchs de maman chaque dimanche matin... Pas toi, Jazz ?

-Absolument.

-J'espère qu'il est aussi bon que le sien, souris-je.

-Ouais...

 **Jasper et Rosalie échangèrent un regard et se turent. Je regardai Alice et elle haussa les épaules.**

-Ai-je dis quelque chose de travers ?

-Oh, non pas du tout, chérie.

 **Je ne répondis pas et s'assirent autour de la table alors que je mettais un peu de café et de thé dans un thermos et du jus d'orange dans une carafe, avant de les rejoindre et commencer à manger. Lorsque nous ne pûmes plus manger, Jasper et moi débarrassâmes la table et mimes les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle avant de partir. Une fois que nous fîmes dans la voiture, je me tournai vers Jasper.**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? **Demandais-je.**

-Quoi?

-Toi et Rosalie êtes devenus bizarre quand elle a dit qu'elle espérait que mon brunch soit aussi bon que celui de votre mère...

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas...

-Sûr ?

-J'ai menti…

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?

-Quand je t'ai dit qu'elle était écrivain... Elle l'était, mais ne l'est plus.

-Jasper... Est-elle...?

-Elle est morte... Il ya deux mois...

-Jasper, Je suis tellement désolé...

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, Bella...

-Pas grave. On y va ?

-Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi.

-Pourquoi le serais-je ? Je sais ce que c'est d'enterrer quelqu'un.

-Elle est décédée ?

-Non... Mais c'est tout comme.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Conduis-nous à Vancouver et oublions cette conversation, d'accord? **Dis-je en câlinant sa joue.**

-OK bébé. Allons-y.

 **Il démarra la voiture et quitta Seattle pour aller à l'autoroute. Nous traversâmes la frontière et deux heures plus tard, nous arrivâmes à Vancouver. Jasper se gara dans un stationnement gratuit à côté du métro, et nous allâmes dans la bouche. Nous payâmes un billet journée, et examinâmes le plan.**

-Ça te tente d'aller dans le centre-ville ?

-Ce serait génial, bébé.

 **Nous prîmes la ligne de métro express et nous fûmes arrivés après 30 minutes dans le métro. La ville était merveilleuse, pleine de monde.**

-J'aimerais vivre ici si je le pouvais.

-Nous pourrions, non ?

-Quoi ?

-Nous pourrions. L'université de Vancouver est mieux que celle de Seattle. Et le programme est mieux aussi.

-Je ne peux pas... Et Alice alors ? Elle sera seule à Seattle.

-Son cursus est disponible à Vancouver également... J'ai regardé les programmes.

-Mais nous sommes bien à Seattle.

-Pourquoi Seattle est-il si important pour toi ?

-Mon père ne vit pas très loin de Seattle... Et il a besoin de moi...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-Bella…

-Il est...handicapé depuis un accident... Je vais le voir un dimanche sur trois, nous mangeons son plat favori, des lasagnes, et nous buvons une bière en regardant un match de baseball. Nous parlons de ma vie à Seattle, sa vie entant que shérif handicapé... C'est ma seule famille avec Alice...

-Et quand vas-tu le voir ?

-Ce soir… Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux.

-Vraiment ? Mais il ne me connaît pas...

-Et ? As-tu peur de rencontrer mon père ? Je t'assure qu'il sera heureux de vous rencontrer.

-Je suis ton professeur... Il pourrait me mettre en prison.

-Pas besoin de lui dire que tu es mon professeur... Tu es mon petit-ami, Jasper. C'est tout ce qui compte...

 **Nous nous embrassâmes et nous marchâmes. J'achetais quelques trucs dans une friperie, notamment des t-shirts, ce qui fit rire Jasper.**

-Quoi ? Dis-je alors que nous sortions de la boutique.

-Tu collectionnes les t-shirts ?

-Les t-shirts ?

-Ouais. Certaines personnes collectionnent des timbres, des monnaies anciennes... Toi tu collectes les T-shirts.

-C'est ma passion. Quel est la tienne ?

-Les choses de la Guerre Civile... Des témoignages, des livres... J'ai deux étagères pleines de livres sur la guerre civile.

-C'est louche.

-Je pense que dans une autre vie, j'ai du être un confédéré.

 **Nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau, et nous allâmes prendre un granité à la pêche pour moi et un granité à la pomme pour lui. Nous le mangeâmes tout en marchant.**

-À quelle heure dois-tu être chez ton père ?

-19h30.

-Où vit-il ?

-Entre Seattle et Hoquiam, sur la route 101. Forks.

-Bien.

 **Nous passâmes notre après-midi à faire du shopping, et partîmes à 16h30 pour passer à Seattle avant de partir pour Forks. Je dormis dans la voiture pendant la route Vancouver-Seattle, et Jasper me réveilla alors qu'on arrivait à Seattle. Alice et Rosalie parlaient ce qu'elles avaient trouvé lors du vide-grenier et je me changeais pour aller à Forks.**

-Tu y vas avec Jasper ? **Demanda Alice alors que je mettais une robe et une paire de collants.**

-Ouais. Je pense que papa sera content de voir que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie qui se soucie de moi.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Que je ne me soucie pas de toi ?

-Non, Lice. Je veux dire que j'ai enfin trouvé l'amour. Quelqu'un qui me plaît...

-Quelqu'un qui t'aime.

-Nous ne sommes pas encore au 'je t'aime'… C'est trop tôt... Disons qu'on s'apprécie.

-Bien. Tu veux que je te maquille ?

-C'est déjà fait !

 **Nous quittâmes ma chambre et rejoignîmes Rosalie et Jasper, avant que nous partions à Forks.**

-Tu n'es pas stressé ? Demandais-je à Jasper.

-Si…

-Ne le sois pas. Ce sera agréable... Mon père ne te mettra pas en prison. Au lieu de dire que tu es mon prof, on dira que tu es un enseignant. Il n'ira pas vérifier.

-Tu veux mentir à ton père ? Qui est un shérif et qui a une arme à feu dans sa maison ?

-Tu voudrais qu'il te tire dessus ?

-Non ... Absolument pas.

-Alors... Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge.

 **Nous arrivâmes devant la voiture et Jasper conduit jusqu'à Forks. J'étais vraiment heureux de présenter Jasper à mon père – il m'avait toujours dit qu'un jour je trouverais quelqu'un de bien pour moi.**

-Tu peux t'arrêter là, bébé...

-Donc c'est ton ancienne maison ?

-Ouais... Bienvenue dans ma vie.

 **Je sortis de la voiture et fermais la porte. Je pris la main de Jasper quand il arriva à côté de moi, et nous marchâmes jusque la porte d'entrée. Je frappais à la porte et mon père ouvrit, surpris je sois venu avec quelqu'un.**

-Bonsoir papa. Jasper, je te présente Charlie, mon père... Papa, voici Jasper, mon copain...


	9. Chapter 9

**Mon père nous regarda, avant de serrer la main de Jasper.**

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Jasper. Bella, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un petit ami...

-C'est tout nouveau... Nous sommes ensemble depuis quelques jours...

 **Papa nous invita à entrer, et il mit nos vestes sur le porte-manteau.**

-Comment tu vas, papa ? **Demandai-je.**

-Bien et toi ? Tu as pris du poids, non ? Je craignais que tu ne deviennes un squelette.

-Ça va. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Alice me nourrit correctement.

-Génial. Alors... Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés tous les deux ? Vous voulez une bière ?

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'université, **souris-je.**

-Vraiment? Vous êtes étudiant ? **Demanda Papa, alors qu'il nous donna deux bières.**

-Non, j'enseigne la civilisation américaine, **fit Jasper.**

-Ce doit être intéressant.

-Ça l'est. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on ne sait pas sur notre belle nation, mais je suis spécialisé dans la guerre de Sécession.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Appelle-moi Charlie, fils. Bella, dis-moi que tu fais tes lasagnes... J'en rêve.

-Bien sûr, p'pa.

-Tu verras Jasper, c'est absolument divin !

 **Je souris et allais à la cuisine préparer le repas. Je pouvais les entendre parler de tout et ça me fit sourire. Une fois les lasagnes prêtes, je mis la plaque dans le four, et préparais la salade avec la sauce balsamique. Jasper vint derrière moi et embrassa mon cou.**

-Ça va ?

-Oui et toi?

-Pareil.

-Viens avec moi, **dis-je.** Papa, nous allons à l'étage. Nous revenons, d'accord ?

-Ouais, pas de problème, chérie.

 **Nous sommes allés à l'étage, et je ouvert la porte de ma chambre d'adolescent.**

-Bienvenue dans le monde de mon adolescence...

 **Tout était toujours en place. Mon lit, avec ma couverture de la mosaïque faite de tees de l'Etat, et mon linge de lit pourpre, mon bureau avec mon lycée cadres photos. Sur le mur, il y avait des billets de cinéma et de concert, et aussi des photos je prenais quand je suis avec ma mère voyager à travers le pays.**

-Tu aimes ?

-Absolument... C'est une jolie chambre.

-Merci.

 **Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et invitais Jasper à venir avec moi. Nous restâmes comme cela pendant cinq minutes et je me mis sur lui pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.**

-Tu vois, ça s'est bien passé avec mon père... Il est heureux pour moi... Il est heureux pour nous. Je suis heureuse qu'il soit heureux. Je devrais la fermer, **ris-je nerveusement.**

 **Nous nous embrassâmes et avant que je ne devienne folle, je sortis du lit. Je l'embrassais rapidement, et pris sa main.**

-Où est la salle de bain, s'il te plaît ?

-Juste dans l'entrée, **souris-je.**

 **Je partis voir mon père et il me sourit alors qu'il me donnait ma bière. Quelque chose avait changé en lui, mais je ne pouvais pas voir ce qu'il était.**

-Papa ?

-Oui, ma chérie ?

-Tu as changé... Est-il arrivé quelque chose dont je ne suis pas au courant ?

-Rien pourquoi ?

-Papa...

-Bella.

-Je t'ai présenté Jasper. Il est important pour moi... As-tu rencontré quelqu'un ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais. Je serais heureuse pour toi. Tu le mérites, après maman.

-En effet, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un…

-Vraiment ? Ce sont d'excellentes nouvelles ! Qui est-ce ?

-Tu te souviens de la femme d'Harry, Sue ?

-Vous êtes ensemble ? Papa, c'est incroyable ! Pourquoi ne l'inviterais-tu pas la prochaine foi que je viendrais ? Je pouvais venir avec Jasper.

-Bells... N'en fais pas une grosse affaire. Nous sommes au début d'une relation amoureuse. Elle vient me voir chaque jour... Elle fait le dîner, m'aide à m'habiller, nettoie la maison, va à l'épicerie...

-C'est génial pour vous. Je suis contente.

 **Jasper revint et le four sonna. Nous mîmes la table et je servis.**

-C'est de plus en plus bon chaque fois. C'est trop bon ! N'est-ce pas, Jasper ?

-C'est vraiment délicieux, Bella.

-Nah... Arrête, rougis-je.

-Tu sais, Jasper... Bella refuse tous compliments... J'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Elle a tout pour elle...

-Papa... S'il te plaît...

-Quoi? C'est vrai... Tu as plusieurs cordes à ton arc, et tu prétends que non…

-Papa... Ça devient gênant... Je vais finir sous la table si tu n'arrêtes pas de m'embarrasser comme ça. Demande à Sue à venir la prochaine fois que je viens avec Jasper, d'accord ?

-Bien.

 **Après avoir mangé, nous mangeâmes le dessert et débarrassâmes la table. Jasper et moi remerciant mon père d'avoir été si accueillant avant de remonter dans la voiture pour retourner à Seattle.**

-C'était une sacrée soirée…

-Absolument. Ton père est génial... Vraiment. J'imaginais qu'il me dirait 'Fais mal à ma fille et je vais te traquer jusqu'à ce que je te retrouve'… Ce genre d'avertissement... Tu es la prunelle de ses yeux…

-Il ne ferait pas ça. Même si il n'a pas dit une chose, il n'a pas besoin de dire pour savoir que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-Vraiment?

-Oui.

 **Je m'endormis pendant le trajet, et quand je me réveillais, j'étais dans mon lit, Jasper couché à côté de moi, endormi. Je souris et allais dans la salle de bain, avant d'aller boire un verre d'eau fraîche dans la cuisine.**

-Bells ?

-Lice, il est 2h35... Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

-Je bosse j'ai un exam dans moins de treize heures.

-Alice Cullen, tu mens.

-Tu me manques.

-Oh ma chérie ...

 **Je l'étreignis, et elle commença à pleurer sur mon épaule. Ça me faisait mal de voir Alice si triste. Je caressais son dos et la regardais.**

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Tu vas me laisser tomber…

-Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

-Je le sais. Tu vas aller vivre avec Jasper et on se verra plus.

-Lice... Vivre avec Jasper n'est pas pour maintenant. C'est pour plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. Et quand je vais emménager avec lui – si je suis toujours avec lui – je te promets que nous nous verrons. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber parce que je vais vivre avec lui. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu te rappelles de la promesse qu'on s'était faite ? Comme un vœu de mariage. " _Si j'ai un petit ami, je promets que je vais garder mes mercredis après-midi pour passer du temps avec toi, car c'est le jour des meilleures amies._ " Tu t'en rappelles ?

-Bien sûr, **renifla t-elle.** Je l'ai écrit avec un crayon à paillettes rose que tu m'avais acheté pour mon anniversaire.

-Je ne t'oublierais jamais, Lice. Et je ne vais pas te laisser tomber.

-Jure-le.

-Crois de bois croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer !

-Ok... Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, Lice. Tu veux que je vienne dormir avec toi ?

-Non... Va avec lui.

-Sûre ?

-Oui, Bells.

-Rosalie est avec toi ?

-Oui, je l'ai invitée à rester. Elle est super sympa.

-Je ne suis pas surprise, **souris-je.** Va dormir maintenant, d'accord ?

-Oui maman !

 **Je roulais des yeux et embrassais Lice sur la joue avant de retourner dans ma chambre, et de me recoucher. Une nouvelle semaine allait commencer, sans savoir comment elle se déroulerait. Je fus réveillée par Jasper embrassant mon cou et je roulais sur mon côté gauche pour lui faire face.**

-Hey toi...

-Bonjour bébé... Tu vas bien ?

-Oui et toi ? Quelle heure est-il ?

-Même pas 7h00.

-Alors nous avons le temps de faire… des choses.

-Des choses ?

 **J'embrassais son visage, avant de m'attaquer à son cou et descendis sur son corps. Mon réveil sonna quinze minutes après et nous nous regardâmes.**

-Douche ?

-Yep, **sourit Jasper en m'embrassant.**

 **Nous sortîmes du lit et allâmes dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. On s'habilla et on mangea notre petit déjeuner en silence.**

-Bonjour vous deux ! **Fit Alice en entrant dans la cuisine.**

-Hé, Lice. Comment va ?

-Mieux, merci.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **Demanda Jasper tout en buvant son café.**

-Alice a eu un coup de cafard pendant la nuit.

-Mais ça va mieux maintenant.

-Bien. Rosalie dort encore ?

-Elle est dans la salle de bains, **sourit Alice.**

 **Alice se servit un café et un croissant, avant qu'elle n'aille dans sa chambre. Rosalie vint et nous salua.**

-Je dois aller à mon appartement récupérer mes affaires pour les cours... Tu veux venir avec moi, Rose ?

-Ouais pas de problème.

-On se voit en classe, bébé ?

-sure, mister Sexy.

-Mister sexy ?

-C'est le nom que je t'ai donné ! **Cria Alice depuis sa chambre avant de rire.** Ça te convient vraiment bien ! Parfaitement même !

 **Jasper et moi avons rîmes et il m'embrassa avant de partir avec Rosalie. Je pris mon sac, étreignis Alice et quittais l'appartement. Je pris mon vélo et m'arrêtais par le Starbucks à proximité pour acheter un caffe latte, avant d'entrer sur le campus, garer mon vélo et pénétrer dans l'amphithéâtre. Jasper entra avant que la cloche sonne et me chercha discrètement. Il me regarda, et mit quelques copies d'examen sur le bureau. Les gens commencèrent à poser des questions au sujet des copies d'examen qu'il avait.**

-D'accord tout le monde, on se calme. Mettez vos ordinateurs, vos trousses, cahiers etc dans vos sacs. Ceci est un test surprise. J'ai remarqué que certains d'entre vous dormaient pendant le dernier cours. Alors pour être sûr vous avez bien suivi, nous allons faire un test... Ce sera seulement 5% de votre note semestrielle, et je ferais quelques tests surprise pour voir si vous suivez. Venez prendre des copies ici, allée par allée, notez votre numéro d'étudiant, votre nom, la classe sur la feuille, et on commence.


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper arriva avant que la cloche sonne et me rechercha dans les gradins. Il me regarda, et mis quelques copies d'examen sur le bureau. Les gens commencèrent à poser des questions au sujet de pourquoi il avait des copies d'examen avec lui.

-D'accord, tout le monde se calme. Rangez vos ordinateurs, feuilles, tout, dans vos sacs. Ceci est un examen surprise. J'ai remarqué que certains d'entre vous dormaient pendant le dernier cours. Alors, pour être sûr que vous ayez bien suivi, nous allons faire un test... Ce sera seulement cinq pour cent de votre note semestrielle, et je vais faire quelques tests surprise à chaque fois que je veux voir si vous suivez les cours. Venez prendre des copies ici, notez votre numéro d'étudiant, votre nom, et on commence.

-Peut-il faire ça ? **Demanda Angela.** Est-ce légal ?

-Qui n'est pas d'accord ? La demoiselle à côté de Mlle Swan ? Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Mlle Weber.

-C'est légal, Mlle Weber. Et si cela vous pose un problème, vous pouvez sortir de mon amphithéâtre, je me contenterais de vous mettre un zéro. Est-ce assez clair ?

-Très clair, monsieur Whitlock, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Maintenant, venez prendre vos copies par ligne s'il vous plaît, et de signer le papier.

 **Ce fut au tour de notre ligne, et je regardais Jasper. Je signais le papier et je retournais à ma place, près d'Angie et Jake. Nous attendîmes que la dernière rangée s'asseye et Jasper commença.**

-Question numéro une. Quand la ville de Jamestown a-t-elle été fondée ?

 **Les questions continuèrent et nous sommes arrivés à la dernière question, le quinzième.**

-Faites-moi un commentaire sur les esclaves en Amérique.

 **Tout le monde commença à protester et Jasper frappa le bureau avec ses poings.**

-Vous êtes en examen, les gars, pas à la cafétéria à parler de votre week-end !

-On peut partir quand on a terminé ? Demanda Angela.

-Vous avez terminé, Mlle Weber?

-Oui.

-J'en doute.

-Je peux vous donner ma copie alors.

-Oui, mais ne vous attendez pas à avoir une bonne note. Je pense que vous avez mal choisi votre licence.

 **Angela se leva et descendit l'escalier pour donner sa copie à Jasper, avant de quitter l'amphithéâtre. Nous eûmes quinze minutes pour faire le commentaire et les trois-quarts des étudiants partirent après Angela.**

-Il reste deux minutes.

 **Je finis mon commentaire et la cloche sonna. Chacun rangea leurs affaires et partit, mais je pris mon temps pour pouvoir parler avec Jasper.**

-Comment était-ce ?

-Trop facile.

-Vraiment ? C'aurait dû plus difficile ?

-Un petit peu.

-Mlle Weber est votre amie ?

-Une collègue, pas une amie. Par ailleurs, c'était une excellente démonstration d'autorité. J'ai adoré.

-Vraiment ?

 **Nous entendîmes sa prochaine classe arriver, et nous nous séparâmes. Je lui donnais ma feuille, et partis pour aller à mon cours de littérature anglaise, où nous eûmes un commentaire de deux heures sur la fermeture des théâtres par les puritains en Royaume-Uni au cours de la période élisabéthaine. Après, Alice et moi attendîmes Jasper cachées près de sa salle de classe. Nous allâmes séparément à son appartement et mangeâmes avec Rosalie.**

-Quand est ton vol ? **Demanda Alice.**

\- 16h53.

-Aujourd'hui ?

-Oui... Désolé, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Le boulot m'appelle.

-Oh... Quand allons-nous vous revoir ?

-Bientôt j'espère...

-Tu vas me manquer.

-Vous allez me manquer aussi, sourit Rosalie.

 **Nous mangeâmes et on dit au revoir à Rosalie avant de retourner à l'université. Je reçus un sms de Jasper en arrivant dans ma classe.**

* Envie de dormir chez moi ?*

*J'aimerais beaucoup. Mais tu as des examens à corriger, et Alice a besoin de moi... Elle m'a fait une petite crise de panique la nuit dernière...*

*Elle va bien ?*

*Oui, elle a tout simplement peur que je la laisse seule... *

*Reste avec elle, alors. Nous nous verrons plus tard. *

*Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ?*

*Non, je comprends complètement.*

*Si tu veux passer, tu peux.*

*J'ai des examens à corriger. Je corrige la tienne là. A ++, Mlle Swan. Parfait.*

*J'espère que je ne suis pas privilégiée parce que je suis ta chérie. Ce serait injuste...*

*Tu as appris tes leçons même si tu n'as pas étudié ce week-end.*

*J'ai étudié. Samedi. Quand je boudais.*

*Vraiment ? Tu es une bonne élève, alors.*

*Je sais, Mr Sexy.*

*En voilà un surnom mignon. J'adore ça.*

*J'espère bien. Mon professeur est ici. On se parle plus tard, ok ? Ta meilleure élève.*

 **Je souris et mis mon téléphone dans mon sac. Mon après-midi de cours se termina à 15h45 comme tous les lundis. Nous allâmes faire du shopping avec Alice et je lui achetais une jolie robe et des talons. On rentra et fit nos devoirs avant de préparer le dîner. Mon téléphone vibra et j'ouvris le sms de Jasper.**

*Hey ma meilleure étudiante. Tu as passé un bon après-midi ?*

*Hey Mr Sexy. Ça a été. Et toi ?*

*Pas trop mal.*

*Tu peux venir s tu veux.*

*Alice va mieux ?*

*Oui, je lui ai acheté des vêtements et d'autres choses. Elle a juste besoin que je passe du temps avec elle.*

*Je serai là dans vingt minutes, alors.*

-Ça ne te dérange pas que Jasper vienne ? **Demandais-je à Jasper.**

-Absolument pas, Bella ! J'adore Jasper.

-Il m'a mis un A++ à l'examen que nous avons eu aujourd'hui.

-A++ ? C'est génial ! Mais t'es sûre qu'il ne te fait pas de faveurs parce que vous êtes ensemble ?

-Non, Lice. Je savais mes cours par cœur.

 **Jasper frappa à la porte et je lui ouvris, avant que nous nous embrassions et je pris sa veste. Il salua Alice, et nous mangeâmes ensemble.**

-Donc tu as mis un A++ à Bells, **fit Alice.**

-Oui. Sa copie était parfaite. Tout était détaillé, expliqué. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle copie...

-Je suis juste une bonne élève... J'apprends mes leçons.

 **Nous finîmes de manger et Jasper me montra ma copie alors qu'on allait dans ma chambre**

-Wow... Je pensais avoir un A- ou un B+... Mais certainement pas un A++.

-Eh bien tu as mérité ce A ++.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ta petite amie, hein ?

-Non. Ne t'inquiète pas, **dit-il sincèrement avant de caresser ma joue.**

-Tu restes dormir ?

-Je dois finir mes corrections...

-Je vois...

-On se verra demain en TD ?

-Oui.

-Nous allons corriger l'examen, et faire les groupes pour les exposés.

-Exposés ? Tu n'as jamais dit que...

-Vous aurez un exposé toutes les deux semaines selon le sujet du cours en amphithéâtre... Je vais l'expliquer demain, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

 **Il mit ma copie dans la poche de son jean, m'embrassa, et je l'escortais à la porte d'entrée. Nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau, et Jasper partit. Je pris une douche, mis mon pyjama, et allais me** **coucher. Le lendemain matin, je me levais plus tard, me préparais et allais directement en face de la salle de classe où j'avais mon cours de civilisation américaine avant de m'asseoir par terre. J'attendis que la cloche sonne, et Jasper ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe.**

-Entrez.

 **Tout le monde entra dans la classe, et je m'assis sur le second rang. Je sortis mon livre, et mon ordinateur portable de mon sac et attendis.**

-Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous corrigeons l'examen que vous avez eu hier, et tout ce que je peux dire est que la moitié d'entre vous ne travaillent pas assez. Les notes vont de A ++ à F Mais certains d'entre vous sont vraiment talentueux et bossent. Je tiens à dire que je suis déçu.

 **Jasper rendit les copies, et quasiment tout le monde grogna en voyant leurs notes.**

-Je suis nouveau ici, mais croyez-moi, cette matière est l'une des plus grandes matières avec un haut coefficient en plus de la littérature... Aujourd'hui, je vais vous expliquer ce que nous allons faire dans cette classe…

 **J'entendis des étudiants devant moi chuchoter des choses à propos de ma note.**

-Je suis sûr qu'elle est allée sous le bureau pour avoir cette note... J'ai entendu dire qu'elle est une suceuse de queue. Elle est première dans toutes les classes.

-Elle a le visage pour sucer, **rit un étudiant.**

-Un problème, Rosen et Pankin? **Demanda Jasper.**

-Non.

-Allez-y, partagez avec le reste de la classe. Vous semblez bavards tous les deux.

-On disait que...

-Que je suis passée sous votre bureau pour avoir cette note, **répondis-je.**

-Vraiment, les gars ? Vous pensez que Mlle Swan est passée sous mon bureau pour avoir cette note ? Donnez-moi votre copie, s'il vous plaît.

 **Jasper semblait furieux. Je lui donnais ma copie et il la montra aux deux gars.**

-Vos voyez ? Si vous aviez travaillé autant qu'elle a travaillé, vous auriez également eu un A++. Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait, parce que vous aviez travaillé un tant soit peu, vous n'auriez pas eu un E et un F. C'est clair ?

Jasper me redonna ma copie alors que la classe était tellement silencieuse qu'on pouvait entendre une mouche voler.

-Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, les exposés ! Alors… Cette classe sera un moyen d'étudier plus en profondeur les cours magistraux. Un mardi sur deux, vous allez faire un exposé et vous aider du livre que j'ai demandé pour cette classe, c'est-à-dire « Voices of Freedom ». Hier, on n'a pas étudié parce que vous aviez un examen. Mais jeudi dernier, nous avons parlé des treize colonies, de l'indépendance et de l'élection de George Washington au poste de président. Dans « Voices of Freedom », le premier chapitre est consacré à cette époque avec quatre textes. Il y a des témoignages, des discours... Vous allez vous mettre par deux et préparer vos exposés à l'aide de vos cours et du texte que vous aurez choisi, vous pouvez chercher sur le net mais je ne veux pas que vous fassiez du copier-coller. Aussi, vous devrez imprimer une copie de votre exposé pour que je puisse mettre une note. Les exposés feront partie de votre note semestrielle. Je veux autant de détails que vous pouvez trouver. J'ai préparé de petits papiers pour constituer les groupes.

 **Il retourna à son bureau et piocha des noms hors de la boîte. Il énuméra les groupes, et demanda à chacun de se placer à côté de son binôme.**

-Je suis Sasha.

-Bella.

-Enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

-Pareil.

 **On regarda les textes, et on choisit celui que nous aimions. Nous distribuâmes les parties et la cloche sonna.**

-Quand es-tu disponible pour aller à la bibliothèque pour partager ce que nous avons trouvé ? **Demandais-je à Sasha.**

-Je suis disponible ce soir et après-demain...

-19h ce soir à la bibliothèque de l'université ? Même heure jeudi ?

-Parfait, **sourit-elle.**

 **Après une longue journée de cours, je rentrais à la maison avant de retourner à la bibliothèque de l'université pour travailler avec Sasha. Nous quittâmes la bibliothèque à sa fermeture avant de rentrer à la maison, enfiler mon pyjama et m'endormir.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Quand je me réveillais, la première chose que je fis fut de soupirer. Je n'avais pas cours avec Jasper aujourd'hui et tout ce que je voulais était de rester au lit et dormir toute la journée. Mais ce n'était pas ce que pensais Alice apparemment, car elle sauta sur mon lit pour me faire me lever.**

-Lice !

-Quoi ?

-Sors de ma chambre, je ne me lèverais pas.

-On a cours.

-Ouais, et je sèche aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je veux étudier, mentis-je. J'ai un exposé important à faire.

-D'accord. Pas de problème. Tu veux sortir ce soir ? J'ai vu la bande annonce d'un film et il a l'air génial !

-Bien sûr.

-Je regarderais les horaires et t'enverrais un message ?

-Parfait.

 **Alice quitta ma chambre pour prendre une douche et j'envoyais un message à Jasper. Je mis la couette sur ma tête et essayais de me rendormir. Malheureusement, je n'y arrivais pas donc je me levais et allais à la cuisine boire un café après qu'Alice fut partie. J'étudiais toute la matinée et mangeais un sandwich à midi. J'appelais Jasper après avoir fini.**

 _-Allô ?_

-Hey c'est moi… Bella.

 _-Hey. Ça va ?_

-Ça va et toi ? T n'as pas répondu à mon message, j'étais inquiète que quelque chose soit arrivé.

 _-Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas._

-Tu es distant… Je peux l'entendre dans ta voix. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

 **Mon téléphone vibra pour me dire que quelqu'un essayait de m'appeler mais je l'ignorais. Ce devait être Alice.**

 _-Rien ne t'en fais pas._

-Jasper, parle-moi.

 _-Je dois y aller, à plus._

 **Il raccrocha, et je fus soudain triste. Jasper me mentait. Avant que je puisse penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver, mon téléphone vibra. Alice.**

-Hey chérie. Désolé j'étais au…

 _-Écoute-moi._

-Quoi ?

 _-Ils savent._

-Qui sait ?

 _-L'administration. Ils savent._

-Pour moi et...?

 _-Oui. Deux gars de ta classe se sont rendus au bureau du directeur. C'était le sujet de la matinée ici._

-Qui ?

 _-Je ne sais pas, mais ils font partie de ta classe._

-C'est pourquoi Jasper était si distant...

 _-Je ne serais pas surprise si tu as un appel de M. Terrence bientôt. Il convoque chaque fille de ta classe depuis 10h30._

-Qu'est-ce que je vais dire ? Tu sais que je ne sais pas mentir.

 _-Dis la vérité._

-Tu sais ce qu'a dit Jasper ?

 _-Aucune idée... Désolée._

-Je peux te rappeler ?

 _-Bien sûr._

 **Je raccrochais et rappelais Jasper.**

 _-Oui ?_

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

 _-Tu sais ?_

-Alice vient de me dire.

 _-Je ne peux pas._

-Viens.

 _-Ça paraîtrait suspect._

-J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as dit au directeur, Jasper ! Nous devons raconter la même version ! Sinon, ils sauront.

 _-Attends une seconde. Je sors de l'université. Voilà... J'ai dit que je n'avais pas de relation avec une étudiante, et que ces allégations étaient fondées sur la jalousie venant des deux gars qui m'ont dénoncé parce qu'ils avaient eu des notes médiocres à un examen._

-Ouah…

 _-Tu n'as pas encore été convoquée ?_

-Nan.

 _-Dis la vérité. Je viendrai ce soir._

-Je t'aime.

 _-Moi aussi._

 **Nous raccrochâmes et je rappelais Alice pour expliquer la situation. Mon téléphone sonna, et je pris l'appel.**

-Bella Swan.

 _-Bon après-midi, Mlle Swan. C'est Declan Terrence, le directeur de l'Université de Seattle._

-Bon après-midi, Monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

 _-J'aurais besoin que vous veniez à mon bureau dès que vous le pouvez._

-Pourquoi ?

 _-Il y a des rumeurs sur une relation élève/enseignant. Certaines filles de votre classe ont été interrogées._

-Vous savez qui est l'enseignant ? **Demandais-je innocemment.**

 _-Votre professeur de civilisation américaine, M. Whitlock._

-C'est bon si je viens dans trente minutes ?

 _-Absolument. Merci pour votre coopération, Mlle Swan._

 **Je pris une douche rapide, mis quelques vêtements, et partis pour l'université. J'allais dans le bâtiment de l'administration et me présentais au secrétariat du bureau du directeur. Elle me demanda d'attendre et m'invita à m'asseoir. Le directeur sortit de son bureau avec Angela, et m'invita à entrer.**

-Bonjour, Mlle Swan. S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous.

-Merci.

 **Je suis assis sur une chaise, et M. Terrence m'a souri.**

-Alors… Comme je vous l'ai dit au cours de notre conversation téléphonique, nous faisons enquête pour savoir pourquoi ces deux étudiants sont venus me dire que M. Whitlock, fraîchement recruté, a eu une liaison avec une de ses élèves.

-Je sais qui est venu vous voir.

Vraiment ? **Demanda t-il, surpris.**

-Sam Rosen et Jeremy Pankin. Ils sont dans ma classe…

-Expliquez-moi.

-Hier, M. Whitlock nous a rendu nos copies d'examen... J'ai eu un A++ et eux non. Ils étaient en colère et jaloux, et ont dit que j'étais passée sous le bureau de M. Whitlock pour avoir cette note avant de dire que j'étais une…

-Une quoi?

-Une suceuse de queue, **dis-je, honteuse.** Et l'autre a dit en riant que j'étais parfaite à ce job. Mais Mr Whitlock leur a demandé de quoi ils parlaient, et ils l'ont dit à haute voix. Le professeur a pris ma copie et leur a donné afin qu'ils puissent comparer ma copie à la leur, et a dit que s'ils avaient travaillé dur, ils auraient pu avoir cette note aussi.

-Je vois. Donc vous n'êtes pas avec Mr Whitlock ?

-Non. Je suis juste une bonne élève...

-D'accord.

 **Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau, et Mr Terrence invita la personne à entrer. Je vis Jasper, rouge de colère, me regarder avant de parler.**

-Bonne après-midi, Mlle Swan, **fit Jasper.** Je suis désolé de vous déranger, Monsieur, mais je pense que vous devriez vraiment voir ça.

-Voir quoi, Mr Whitlock ?

-Ils ont taggué ma voiture d'insultes. C'est inacceptable !

-S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous. Il faut qu'on parle. Et s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous.

-Ils ont bousillé ma voiture avec de la peinture rouge.

-Je sais... Nous allons régler ça après que nous ayons vérifié certaines choses. Est-il vrai que Mr Rosen et Mr Pankin ont dit que Miss Swan a eu son A++ parce qu'elle, je cite, 'est passée sous votre bureau'?

-Oui.

-D'accord. Vous pouvez y aller, Mlle Swan. Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité.

-De rien Monsieur.

 **Je quittais le bureau et sortis de l'immeuble aussi vite que je le pus. Je pris une profonde bouffée d'air frais, et m'assis sur un banc. Alice s'assit près de moi, et je tentais de ne pas pleurer.**

-Alors ?

-Je lui ai dit ce qui est arrivé hier.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé hier ?

 **Je lui ai expliqué, et elle me serra dans ses bras.**

-Allez retourne en classe, Lice. Je vais bien.

-Non, tu ne vas pas bien.

-Ils ont bousillé sa voiture...

-Tout ça pour une note ?

-Et parce qu'il les a humilié devant tout le monde.

-De petites choses font faire aux gens des trucs dingues...

-Ouais...

-Tu es sûr que ça ira bien ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas...

-Justement... Si !

-Mais non. Retourne en classe, **dis-je avant de l'étreindre.**

-Je t'aime tellement, Bells...

-Pareil Lice.

-On sort ce soir alors ? Tu sais, aller voir un film au cinéma.

-Cela dépend de si Jasper vient... Je vais à l'épicerie, tu veux quelque chose ?

-Tu peux m'acheter du thé détox ?

-Pas de problème, je vais aller au magasin bio. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait ce thé à l'épicerie.

-Si si. J'en ai acheté là-bas.

-Bien. Autre chose ?

-Du jus d'orange, du beurre... C'est tout ce que je vois pour le moment. Si tu penses à quelque chose, prends-le.

-Pas de problème.

 **Nous nous quittâmes, et je me retrouvais face à face avec les deux gars de ma classe qui m'avaient insultée et bousillé la voiture de Jasper.**

-Hé ! Nous avons entendu que tu es allée chez le directeur. Tu es passée sous son bureau aussi ? Comme Mr Whitlock ?

-Laissez-moi tranquille, connards !

-Fais-nous une gâterie et nous changerons notre version.

-J'ai dit la vérité au directeur. Et Mr Whitlock a confirmé. Vous êtes tous les deux foutus ! Vous serez expulsés de l'université pour toujours. Voilà ce qui arrive quand vous racontez des conneries !

 **Les deux gars s'approchèrent de moi et je reculais contre un mur, voyant dans leurs yeux qu'ils étaient en colère.**

-Il paraît que tu es un peu… Coincée... Quel dommage. On va arranger ça, t'en fais pas…

-Laissez-moi tranquille, **dis-je en reculant.**

-Tu n'as nulle part où aller, ma jolie…

 **Je commençais à paniquer quand Sam mit ses mains sales sur mes seins. Je fermai les yeux et priais pour que quelqu'un voie ce qu'ils me faisaient. Sam posa ses mains sur mes hanches, avant de toucher mes fesses. Je commençai à pleurer et une voix furibonde leur cria d'arrêter.**


End file.
